


The Teenage Genius (FR)

by ellanather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Noel - Freeform, Sherlock AU, Slash, TRADUCTION, Teenlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John est nouveau au lycée de Brookville, et comme colocataire il écope de Sherlock Holmes. </p><p>Traduction de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl puis à partir du chapitre 11 suite rédigée par moi même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nouveau lycée

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Teenage Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35254) by TheScaryLittleGhostGirl. 



> Salut à tous ! Me revoilà lancé dans une traduction : cette fois ci une fic un peu plus longue (10 chapitres). Toujours du même auteur : TheScaryLittleGhostGirl, que je remercie encore de me permettre de traduire. V oilà donc le premier chapitre de The Teenage Genius.
> 
> Enjoy !

**The Teenage Genius**

John Watson regardait, avec une certaine crainte, le panneau marron marquant « Brookville » et en dessous en plus petit « Boarding School ». Non seulement il arrivait dans une nouvelle école pour sa terminale, mais en plus il arrivait en plein milieu du premier trimestre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un bâtiment imposant, il était grand et carré, beaucoup moins grand que ce que son père lui avait dit.

Le père de John, Richard Watson, sortit la petite valise de John du coffre de sa voiture. John fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et sortit son portable.

_C'est pourri ici !_  Il pressa le bouton d'envoi.

Son portable fit un petit bruit gênant pour montrer qu'il avait reçu un texto. Il ouvrit son téléphone et pressa un bouton pour voir le message.

_Rappelle-toi juste de ne pas flirter avec de jolies filles, bisous Sarah_

John grommela, pourquoi devait-elle toujours changer de sujet ?

John tira sur la poignée et la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit, il s'extirpa de la voiture, observant plus attentivement l'école.

Elle avait été construite avec des briques grises, toutes les fenêtres étaient parfaitement symétrique, « Probablement construit vers la fin des années 50 ou début 60 » en conclu John. L'école semblait très … John essayait de trouver le bon mot. « Stricte », rien n'était rond ou circulaire, tout était droit, des lignes parallèles partout et des carrés.

« Ok, Jonathon, » son père lui tapota le dos « Tu dois aller directement à l'accueil, le concierge va te dire ou aller, ok ? »

John acquiesça.

« Bon garçon. » Richard tendit sa main à John pour la serrer.

Personne ne se faisait de câlin, ni ne s'embrassait dans la famille de John, c'était toujours une poignée de main ferme pour les hommes, et un léger baiser sur la main pour les femmes. John avait toujours détesté ça, pour une fois il aurait aimé que son père lui montre un peu d'affection et qu'il câline ses enfants, juste pour une fois.

John attrapa la main de Richard et la secoua.

John se traina misérablement jusqu'au grandes doubles portes en bois. « Ils veulent bien trop montrer qu'ils ont fait un effort » marmonna la petite voix amère dans la tête de John.

Une fille blonde platine, croquant dans une pomme et lisant « Heat » magazine (l'équivalent de Closer) était assise derrière un bureau, elle était très jeune, pas au-dessus de 26 ans, et était beaucoup trop maquillée, on aurait dit une orange, et portait visiblement des faux cils.

John toussota pour essayer d'attirer l'attention. « Hum, bonjour. » marmonna-t-il.

Elle jeta un œil au-dessus du magazine « Tu es John Watson ? » elle reprit un gros morceau de pomme.

John acquiesça.

Elle sourit, un sourire plein de dent qui révélait les morceaux de pomme coincés entre ses dents, blanchies chimiquement. « Et voilà. » Elle lui tendit un gros dossier marron, John remarqua qu'elle avait les deux ongles de pouce peint d'un rose assez alarmant. « Tout ce dont tu as besoin et la dedans. » dit-elle la bouche pleine de pomme. « Emploi du temps, numéro de chambre, oh, il doit y avoir une clef quelque part, alors … hum… » Elle réfléchit pendant un certain temps « Oh oui, la liste pour l'uniforme, la liste des livres, tu as tout ça, c'est bon ? »

John acquiesça, sa mère et lui étaient allé faire du shopping pour acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin la semaine dernière.

« Ok, je vais demander à quelqu'un de te montrer ta chambre, assis toi. » elle lui indiqua une paire de sièges marrons à côté de son bureau.

John s'assit lentement sur sa chaise près du bureau. Il remarqua que la concierge avait une petite étiquette sur sa poitrine, on pouvait y lire « Miss L. Carter »

« De quoi L pouvait bien être l'initiale ? » réfléchit-il « Lara ? Laura ? Lauren ? Lucy ? »

« Lynette, le nouveau est-il arrivé ? » un jeune homme apparu à la porte.

« Lynette » John se fit une note mentale pour tenter de ne pas oublier et de se rappeler du nom de tout le monde.

Lynette désigna John, qui observait le garçon de haut en bas.

Il ne devait pas être plus vieux que John, peut-être une année en plus, il était raisonnablement grand et plus baraqué que John. Il portait l'uniforme scolaire : un pull à col rond marron, un polo blanc et un simple pantalon noir.

« Je suis Gregory Lestrade, appelle moi Greg, je suis le représentant des élèves. » il montra son badge noir où des lettre blanches indiquaient « Président »

John sourit « Greg Lestarde » nota-il dans sa courte liste de nom. « Je suis… »

« Je sais qui tu es, tu es Jonathon Watson. »

« Juste John. » le corrigea John.

« Ok Juste John se serra, je vais te montrer ta chambre, c'est quoi ton numéro ? »

« Euh, attends deux secondes. » John ouvrit son dossier, dans le premier fichier il y avait quelques informations sur l'école. John fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la partie qui concernait les dortoir, une petite clé accompagnait un morceau de papier dans une pochette en plastique, dessus une petite inscription noire disait « 221B »

« C'est écrit 221B. »

Le sourire amical de Greg s'estompa « Oh mon dieu. »

Son expression était contagieuse, le sourire de John glissa de son visage en une milliseconde.

« Tu es avec Holmes. »

« Qui ? » demanda John, perplexe.

« Sherlock Holmes, c'est un bon taré, son colocataire a changé deux fois en un seul trimestre. »

John sentait perler la sueur de son front.

Greg semblait le prendre ne pitié « Malgré tout c'est un sacré génie, vraiment intelligent, il passe tous ses tests avec brio, et il peut probablement te sortir toute l'histoire de ta vie rien qu'en te regardant quelques secondes !, »

Ca n'aida pas vraiment John à se détendre, maintenant il alla partager sa chambre avec une sorte d'adolescent taré, un génie que personne n'aimait.

« Aller viens ! » Greg se retourna et marcha dans le couloir.

John rassembla ses feuilles, attrapa sa valise et suivit Greg.

Ils croisèrent quelques groupes, pas mal de filles ricanant, avant d'atteindre la cour, là il y avait des élèves qui flânaient, certains en uniformes, d'autres habillés comme chez soi, certains sourirent à Greg, mais personne ne remarqua John.

Ils atteignirent le dortoir B, alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers Greg expliqua à John qu'il y avait 5 dortoirs, de A à E, 4 étages dans chaque dortoir, 25 chambres par étage, 2 élèves par chambre. John était donc dans le dortoir B, au deuxième étage, dans la chambre 21.

Ils atteignirent le second étage du dortoir B.

« Oh, je ferais mieux de te prévenir, fais attention à l'endroit où tu vas poser tes affaires dans ta chambres, Sherlock est l'une des personnes les plus désordonnée que je connaisse. »

John acquiesça pour montrer sa compréhension.

Le père de John étant dans l'armée, il avait donc appris à Harry et à John, que garder un cadre de vie propre et bien rangé était très important, Harry ne s'était jamais embêtée à ranger ses affaires, mais John mettait un point d'honneur à garder sa chambre aussi propre et rangée que possible pour gagner l'approbation de son père.

Ils attinrent la chambre avec l'inscription « 221B », en dessous un petit bout de papier indiquait « Sherlock Holmes » et en dessous « Jonathan Watson ».

« A plus. » Greg se retourna. « Bonne chance. »

John fixa la porte pendant quelques temps, grinçant des dents. Il glissa la clé dans la porte, tourna et poussa la porte.

 


	2. A la rencontre de Sherlock

**The Teenage Genius**

Greg avait définitivement raison pour le désordre. Des boites jonchaient le sol et chaque espace vide, incluant ce qui devait être le lit de John, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr puisqu'il avait été enfouit sous des piles et des piles de vêtements et de livres.

John évita autant de boîtes que possible, en bouscula quelques-unes pour atteindre le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit une faible voix rauque derrière lui.

John sursauta. Il se retourna pour voir l'autre garçon présent dans la pièce. Il semblait légèrement plus jeune que John, pas de beaucoup, sa peau était d'une blancheur laiteuse et il était aussi mince qu'une pointe de scalpel, il avait une masse de boucles noires qui encadraient doucement son visage fin, ses pommettes et ses joues légèrement creuses. Ses grands yeux gris interrogeaient John, mais John ne se sentait pas menacé, en fait s'était plutôt l'opposé, c'était plutôt lui qui était une menace pour l'autre. Le garçon ne portait pas l'uniforme scolaire, il avait échangé le polo et le pull marron contre un simple T-shirt en col V et une veste noire, l'habituel pantalon gris avait quant à lui été remplacé par un jean noir serré, qui lui faisait une seconde peau.

« Je, ehr … » essaya de dire John.

« Je n'aimes pas me répéter. » Le garçon se leva, il était beaucoup plus grand que ce que John avait prévu, et il scanna John, presque comme si ses yeux gris était des rayons X, cela gêna quelque peu John.

« Je suis John. » bafouilla finalement John.

Le garçon acquiesça « Sherlock Holmes » il tendit une main pale et squelettique.

John pensa à son père, mais il serra la main de Sherlock poliment.

« Alors, tu es mon nouveau colocataire ? » sans attendre de réponse il continua « Au fait. Fais attention au crane. »

John jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et faillit sauter au plafond, il y avait une crane humain juste à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Un ami à moi. » répondit Sherlock avant même que John ne pose la question.

John restait là à fixer le crâne, bouche bée.

Il y eut un bip, provenant de la poche de John, « sauvé par le gong » pensa John.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bisous Sarah_

John ignora le SMS « Désolé c'est juste … »

« Ta petite amie. » finit Sherlock à sa place.

John acquiesça « Ouai, tu as une petite amie ? »

Sherlock le regarda pendant un certain temps « Les petites amies ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. »

John sentit la tension dans la pièce monter à 200% « Oh. D'accord, donc est-ce que tu as un copain ? »

« Non. »

Le portable de John sonna encore.

_Johnny ?_

Encore une fois John l'ignora « Elle est quelque peu protective. »

Sherlock sourit, c'était la première fois que John le voyait sourire. John se sentit bien d'avoir réussi à faire sourire Sherlock Holmes. « Il n'a pas l'air taré … » pensa John »En fait il parait tout à fait sympathique. »

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Connecte-toi sur Skype, tout de suite !_

Sherlock était déjà à un pas de John, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable sur le bureau « Utilise le mien. » Il cliqua sur l'icône d'internet et l'écran devint blanc.

« Comment … » mais il n'osa pas demander.

Sherlock sourit encore une fois, c'était comme s'il savait pertinemment ce que John pensait, mais encore une fois il devait le savoir.

John lança Skype et vu une demande de chat vidéo, il accepta.

Le visage de Sarah apparu sur l'écran de l'ordinateur « Salut Sarah. »

Elle sourit « Salut Johnny, alors ce lycée ? »

John haussa les épaules « C'est pas mal, je n'ai pas encore fais grand-chose, mais je suis dans ma chambre. »

« Salut. » intervint Sherlock.

« Oh, Sarah, voici mon coloc Sherlock. »

Sarah sourit « Salut ? » Sarah s'adressa à Sherlock « Fais en sorte que mon copain ne flirte pas avec de jolies filles. »

« Et pour les laides ? » demanda Sherlock.

Le sourire de Sarah s'évanouie « je ne pense pas que Johnny soit assez stupide pour flirter avec des moches. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Eh Sarah, c'est bon, je ne draguerai aucune fille, belle ou moche. »

Le sourire de Sarah fit son retour « Ok, je t'aime. »

John sourit « Moi aussi. »

« Ok, bye-bye, je t'envoie des SMS plus tard. »

« Ok, salut. »

Le visage de Sarah disparu de l'écran.

Sherlock grimaça « Tu n'aimes pas ta petite amie. »

« Quoi ? » John essaya de protester « Bien sûr que si que je l'aime. »

Sherlock secoua la tête, avec un grand sourire. « Non, tu ne l'aime pas. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? »

« Quand quelqu'un dit « Je t'aime. » si tu l'aime tu lui redis, c'est sentimental. Si tu ne l'aime pas tu réponds exactement ce que tu viens de répondre. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu as dit « Moi aussi ». Et elle ne t'aime pas. » Sherlock attrapa un livre de biologie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bien sûr que si qu'elle m'aime ! » Répliqua John.

Sherlock ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard. « Ses pupilles se sont dilatées quand tu lui as répondue, « moi aussi », tu n'as pas vu ? »

John y repensa « je n'ai rien remarqué. »

« C'est parce que tu es un idiot. »

Maintenant John commençait à apercevoir pourquoi tout le monde semblait détester Sherlock. « C'est quoi ton problème ? » répliqua-t-il.

Sherlock sourit et se replongea dans son livre.

John sembla réaliser qu'il avait été un peu sec. « Désolé » murmura-t-il.

Sherlock déchira une page de son livre, écrasa dans son poing et la lança par terre. Très vite elle fut rejointe par la page suivante et tout le livre.

« Pourquoi .. ? »

« Je m'ennuie. » Sherlock se leva et sonda les piles de … d'un peu n'importe quoi. « Est-ce que tu as vu une boîte de patch à la nicotine ? »

John le fixa. « Tu fumes ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Sherlock repéra la boîte et se baissa pour l'attraper.

« Alors pourquoi tu as besoin de patch à la nicotine ? » demanda John, curieux.

« Ça m'aide à réfléchir ? » Sherlock glissa à terre et commença à se remonter les manches.

« Tôt ou tard tu ne seras plus capable de respirer, tu sais.» dit John sur un ton neutre.

« Respirer c'est ennuyeux » Sherlock cola un des patchs sur son bras et soupira.

« Tout est ennuyeux avec toi. » résuma John.

« Bien joué John. » dit Sherlock sarcastiquement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais une fois encore Sherlock répondit à la question pour lui. « Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau, tout ce que tu appelles normal, je l'appelle ennuyeux. »

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent « Super, bon j'ai un sociopathe gay de haut niveau pour colocataire » murmura la petite voix

John essaya de changer de sujet. « Tu as faim ? »

« Manger c'est ennuyeux » murmura Sherlock.

John leva les yeux au ciel. « Ben moi j'ai faim, tu peux me montrer la cantine s'il te plait ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock se rétrécirent. « Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? Personne n'ai jamais sympa avec moi. »

John se sentit un peu honteux, il venait à peine de rencontrer ce garçon et il avait déjà été déplaisant.

« Est-ce qu'on peut être amis, s'il te plait ? » demanda John, tendant la main.

Sherlock lança un regard ç la main de John, puis à son visage, et ainsi de suite. « Est-ce que c'est une véritable offre ou est-ce que c'est une blague ? »

« A toi de me le dire. » grimaça John.

« Ok. » répondit Sherlock, si doucement que c'était à peine audible, il attrapa la main de John avec ses doigts semblables à des allumettes et la secoua. « Amis. »

 


	3. Le taré

**The Teenage Genius**

« Tu connais Greg Lestrade ? » demanda John, assis à l'une des tables de la cantine presque vide.

« Tout le monde connait Lestrade, il est représentant des élèves. » déclara Sherlock, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui puisse exister.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment.

« De quels profs faut-il que je me méfie ? » demanda John, il avait tellement de question, et il voulait des réponses.

Sherlock réfléchi pendant un moment « Je pense que ça va aller. A part si Mr. Holmes vient te chercher, quoi qu'il t'offre tu ferais mieux d'accepter. »

« Hein ? »

« Mr. Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, ce sera probablement ton prof de Français. » assena Sherlock, encore une fois comme si c'était évident.

« Mr. Holmes, il a le même nom que toi … »

Sherlock le fixa, John avait la bouche légèrement ouverte. « Est-ce que tu es vraiment aussi idiot que tu en a l'air ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda John, se sentant vraiment stupide.

« Mr. Holmes est mon grand frère. Il est toujours inquiet par rapport à moi, il pense que je vais replonger dans … » il s'interrompit, semblant en avoir dit trop.

« Replonger dans quoi ? » demanda John.

Sherlock baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Nien »

John grommela « Très bien, rien. »

Un bip sortit de la poche de John.

Il grogna « Merde, combien de fois a-t-elle besoin de m'envoyer des SMS ? »

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bisous Sarah_

John l'ignora « Elle commence vraiment à me gaver. »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle entende ça. » le taquina Sherlock.

« Je ne lui dirais pas, si elle l'apprend, elle me larguera. » John envisagea cette possibilité pendant un instant, puis la rejeta, c'était une voie qu'il ne voulait pas encore emprunter.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec elle si tu ne l'aime pas ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Pour un gars plutôt intelligent, tu n'as pas l'air très caller sur les relations, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête « Les relations c'est ennuyeux. »

John le fixa « C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as eu une petite copine, ou un petit copain ? »

« Jamais. » déclara Sherlock.

« Et tu as quoi 16 ans ? »

Sherlock acquiesça « je n'aurais mes 17 ans que le 6 janvier, toi tu as déjà 17 ans. »

« Tu as deviné ça. » souligna John espièglement.

« J'ai fait ça ? » sourit Sherlock.

« Oui »

« Le 4 octobre » sourit Sherlock.

John le regarda impressionné, « C'est un coup de chance. » dit-il, essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

Sherlock rit « Ah bon, tu es sûr ? »

« He ! Le taré ! » L'appela une fille derrière lui.

John se retourna et vit un groupe de fille les approchant, celle qui avait parlé devait être celle que toutes les autres regardaient. Toutes ces filles portaient des vêtements serrés et plutôt révélateur, et en guise de maquillage elle s'était tartinée une couche de grumeaux infâmes.

« He le taré ! » La fille attrapa une poignée de boucles noires et tira sur la tête de Sherlock.

« Bonjour Sally. » Sherlock se retourna et sourit, d'un faux sourire.

« Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui jouer, le taré ? » demanda la fille appelée Sally en pointant John du doigt. Les sbires de Sally ricanèrent.

« Sally, John, » John indiqua John à Sally « John voici Sally Donovan, une vieille amie. »

« Une camarade de classe, je devais être sa partenaire au labo de bio » elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si devoir s'assoir à côté de Sherlock en Biologie était une corvée.

« Oh, oui, en parlant de Biologie, comment va Anderson ? » demanda Sherlock.

Le sourire triomphant de Sally s'évapora « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … »

« Oh, voyons Sally, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. » Sherlock sourit en voyant l'expression défaite de Sally, un vrai sourire cette fois.

Les copines de Sally échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Je ne le dirait à personne. » le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit.

« Bien. » dit Sally en essayant de se recomposer un visage convenable, « Parce que si tu ouvres la bouche, tu vas souhaiter ne jamais avoir existé » Sally repoussa la tête de Sherlock avant d'attraper le bras de deux filles et de partir, la tête haute.

Sherlock leur fit la grimace.

« Qui est Anderson, et quel est ce secret dont tu ne parleras à personne ? » demanda John dès que les filles furent hors de portée.

« Anderson c'est notre prof de Biologie, un véritable abrutit, il me déteste, et il ne t'appréciera surement pas. » il fit une pause. « Bref, il est marié, mais pas heureux avec sa femme, une femme d'affaire, qui part souvent pour des voyages d'affaire, donnant l'opportunité à Sally d'avoir de bonnes notes aux contrôles. » sourit-il.

« Attends, alors elle … »

« Elle se tape le prof. » finit Sherlock à sa place.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda John, ébahi.

« Son déodorant me l'a dit. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est pour homme, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le portent tous les deux ? » expliqua Sherlock. « En plus ils n'arrêtent pas de se regarder, pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner la suite. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te déteste autant ? » demanda John.

« Parce qu'Anderson me déteste. »

« Et pourquoi te déteste-t-il ? »

« Parce que je le corrige sans arrêt, ce n'est pas le plus intelligent, en fait c'est même un idiot. »

John rit.

« John ! » La voix de Greg retentit dans la cantine « Sherlock ? » Greg s'immobilisa, les fixant tous les deux.

Sherlock se retourna « Bonjour Lestrade. »

Greg s'approcha d'eux. « Heu … salut Sherlock. » Greg se tourna vers John « Donc, John, comment ça se passe ? »

John mordit dans la pomme qu'il tenait « Tout va bien, merci Greg. »

John tourna la tête vers Sherlock avec une expression qui voulait dire « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Sherlock ricana, sachant visiblement ce à quoi Greg faisait allusion, son air amusé disparu rapidement.

« Bonjour les garçons. » les salua une voix d'homme.

Sherlock grogna.

« Bonjour Mr. Holmes. » sourit Greg au professeur.

« Bonjour Gregory, est-ce que tu permets que j'ai une petite conversation avec mon petite frère et son nouveau compagnon. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. » Greg se retira, visiblement les gens avaient peur de Mr Holmes.

Mr. Holmes, lui, l'assit sur le siège vide aux côtés de son frère.

« Alors Sherlock s'est finalement fait un ami. » sourit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mycroft ? » le coupa Sherlock.

« Je veux juste lui parler. » protesta Mycroft.

« Non, s'il te plait, va-t'en. » Sherlock repoussa doucement l'épaule de son frère pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas désiré.

Mycroft l'ignora et s'appuya sur Sherlock pour faire face à John. « Surveille le. » il fixa ses yeux sur le visage de John. « Fais en sorte qu'il ne soit pas en danger, ou blesser, ou mourant, et surtout pas … »

« La ferme Mycroft ! » Sherlock repoussa Mycroft loin de John.

Mycroft se leva, dominant les garçons « Prends soin de lui, John, je compte sur toi. » et il se retira.

« Connard. » murmura Sherlock, fixant l'arrière de la tête de son frère.

« Surtout pas quoi ? Sherlock ? » John tapota le dos de Sherlock « Pas quoi Sherlock ? »

« Avant je fumais John. » murmura-t-il.

« C'est tout ? » demanda John « C'est pas si terrible. »

« Je ne fumais pas des cigarettes John. » Les yeux gris de Sherlock étaient fixés au sol, n'osant pas rencontrer ceux de John.

John semblait déboussoler « Quoi ? »

« Cannabis, John, de l'herbe, appelle ça comme tu veux. »

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent « Tu as fumé de l'her… ! »

« Chut ! John ! » Cria Sherlock.

« Mon colocataire est gay, c'est un ex drogué et un sociopathe ! » pensa John, ahuri.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Sherlock.

« Désolé pour quoi ? » demanda John, encore plus perplexe.

Sherlock avait l'air confus, « C'est une première ça, Sherlock confus » dit une petite voix dans la tête de John, « Eh bien, tu ne vas plus vouloir être mon ami du coup, si ? » les sourcils de Sherlock s'unirent.

John ne sut pas pourquoi mais « Je veux toujours être un ami » protesta-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

John haussa les épaules « Je ne sais pas, mais je le veux ! »

L'expression confuse de Sherlock se transforma en une expression de joie en une milliseconde « Je… merci John. » il sourit.

 


	4. Au revoir Sarah

**The Teenage Genius**

John s'assit sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, essayant de répondre au plus de mail qu'il pouvait. Il y en avait un assez colérique de Sarah, quelque chose sur le fait qu'il ne répondait jamais à ses SMS.

_Salut Sarah, désolé je ne t'ais pas écris de SMS depuis quelques jours. Sherlock m'empêche de dormir, il joue du violon, c'est assez agaçant mais je pense qu'il faut juste que je m'habitue à m'endormir avec de la musique classique. Sherlock est vraiment brillant, intelligent et tout ça, mais fou ! Les cours ça va, Mr Anderson, mon prof de Biologie est vraiment con, il déteste Sherlock, et moi par la même occasion, puisque je suis son ami. Mycroft, ou Mr. Holmes en cours, c'est le frère de Sherlock, il a 10 ans de plus que lui et c'est notre prof de Français, ça va, il reste amical envers Sherlock et moi. Bon. Réponds-moi dès que tu as ce mail. Bisous John._

« Bon, ça c'est fait plus que six » Il fit défiler sa messagerie, mais avant même qu'il ne commence à répondre à Harry, une notification apparue, l'informant que Sarah avait déjà répondu. « Déjà ! Cette fille ne se sépare jamais de la technologie ? »

_Salut Johnny. Tu parles beaucoup de Sherlock, il y une raison particulière ? Et tu as intérêt à répondre tout de suite ou je te jure que je vais me fâcher ! Bisous Sarah_

John rit légèrement et appuya sur le bouton pour répondre.

_Salut Sarah. Et bien Sherlock, Greg Lestrade et un mec nommé Mike, assis à côté de moi en Histoire sont les seules personnes qui me parle, en fait._

Il envoya le message et en quelques secondes reçu une réponse de Sarah.

_Mais c'est comme si tu parlais tout le temps de lui !_

John sentait qu'elle commençait à être en colère, il valait mieux répondre le plus vite possible.

_Il y a tellement de chose à dire, c'est une sorte de génie sociopathe._

Envoyé. Un autre message arriva.

_Ca fait seulement quelques jours que tu es arrivé dans cette foutue école de merde et tu parles déjà de lui et de vous comme si vous étiez un putain de couple marié !_

« Beaucoup de points d'exclamations et pas de bisous » murmura John agacé, « Pourquoi moi ? » Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de répondre il y avait déjà un autre message de Sarah.

_Tu as commencé à agir comme un connard dès que tu es arrivé dans cette école de merde !_

John grogna « Oh mon dieu ! » il cliqua pour répondre.

_Et bien si je suis un con, pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec moi ?_ Envoyé

John attendu, 2 minutes pas de réponse, 5 minutes pas de réponse, 10 minutes pas de réponse, 15 minutes pas de réponse, une demi-heure pas de réponse.

« Merde ! » John envoya son portable sur son lit et se cogna contre le montant du lit. « Merde ! » Il attrapa son pied, ça n'allait sûrement pas améliorer son humeur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sherlock entra, portant une pile de livre de la bibliothèque. Il avait l'air différent en uniforme, toujours aussi génial mais plus innocent, parfaitement bien enveloppé dans son pull marron, son pantalon ample le rendant encore plus fin que ce qu'il était.

« Je pense que je vais redevenir célibataire. » dit John d'une voix aigre.

Sherlock se retourna « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

John haussa les épaules « Tu allais sûrement le deviner. »

Sherlock sourit et rit légèrement « Ouai, probablement. » Il déposa la pile de livre sur son lit désordonné et lança un regard à John. « Je sais quelque chose qui va peut-être te remonter le moral. » Il se baissa et rampa sous son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sherlock ? » John se leva, boitillant légèrement vers le lit de Sherlock.

« Ca » La tête de Sherlock réapparue de sous le lit, suivie par son bras recouvert du pull marron et de ce qui ressemblait à un livre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » John prit le livre des mains de Sherlock et regarda la couverture usée représentant un train « Le crime de L'orient Express » lut-il tout haut.

Sherlock s'extirpa de sous son lit « J'ai entouré tous les indices en rouge, toutes les diversions en bleu, tous les motifs en vert et tous les alibis en orange.

John feuilleta le livre, remarquant les cercles de différentes couleurs et les notes crayonnée, écrite de travers, au crayon dans la marge. « C'est Poirot, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock acquiesça.

John sourit « Merci Sherlock »

Il enroula rapidement un de ses bras autour de Sherlock et lui fit un bref câlin.

Lorsqu'il étreignit Sherlock, John sentit tous ses mauvais sentiments, ceux qui l'avait ennuyés par rapport à Anderson, à Sally mais surtout Sarah, quitter son corps.

Sherlock haussa les épaules « Je le connait presque par cœur. »

« Ouai, j'en doute pas. » murmura John.

Sherlock sourit « Tu as faim ? »

« Je suis affamé. »

« Je vais t'acheter quelque chose, tu veux quoi ? »

« Pizza »

« Alors ce sera pizza, allez viens. » Sherlock attrapa son manteau par terre, pile quand il eut un bip, l'ordinateur.

John appuya sur Entrer et un autre mail de Sarah apparu.

_Ça ne marche pas, désolé mais je romps avec toi. Sarah_

Le visage de John se fendit d'un grand sourire. Pourquoi était-il heureux ? Sarah était sa petite amie.  _Etait_ sa petite amie. Au passé. Alors pourquoi était-il donc si heureux ?

« Ça va ? » demanda Sherlock, enroulant son écharpe autour de son maigre cou.

John se retourna, se détournant de son ordinateur « Ouai, je vais bien. » il souriait.

Sherlock poussa la porte « Tu viens ? »

John acquiesça « Ouai. »

 


	5. L'endroit particulier

**The Teenage Genius**

Sherlock déambulait dans les rues sombres, son long manteau volant au vent, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur d'excitation fébrile.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » John trottinait derrière lui, essayant de rattraper les foulées rapides de Sherlock.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » siffla Sherlock entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » haleta John.

Sherlock secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, il ne dirait rien, il grogna.

John frissonna et se serra dans son manteau.

« Allez viens ! » Sherlock se retourna et se mit à courir, son manteau battant l'air et accentuant les contours de sa silhouette anguleuse.

John grogna, mais le suivit sans les effets dramatiques de Sherlock.

Sherlock disparu dans une ruelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » murmura John, haletant légèrement.

La tête de Sherlock réapparue « Tu viens ? »

John leva les yeux au ciel « Pour un gars aussi mince tu es vraiment rapide. »

Sherlock grogna mais ne répondit pas, il s'engagea dans la ruelle.

John le suivit, curieux. Sherlock aimait bien lui parler, même si ça n'avait aucun sens ni pour lui, ni pour John, mais aujourd'hui il était secret et mystérieux. John aimait bien ça. Attendez. Quoi ? Il aimait ça !

Sherlock marchait maintenant, donnant à John l'opportunité de le rattraper.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda John, dès qu'il rattrapa Sherlock, ce qui était encore difficile, même quand il marchait. Sherlock était vraiment rapide.

Sherlock secoua la tête « Non » il regarda John et grimaça.

« Ok, d'accord » John continua à suivre les foulées de Sherlock.

Les maisons commençaient à devenir de plus en plus petites et de plus en plus rares. Ils allaient sortir de la ville, le père de John lui avait strictement interdit d'aller dans les bois, sous aucun prétexte…

John s'arrêta « On va dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? » grommela-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu as peur des grands méchants bois, John ? » le taquina Sherlock, sa lèvre inférieure s'avançant dans une moue qui lui donnait un air comique et drôle à la fois.

John ne put s'empêcher de glousser comme une petite fille « Mais je ne peux pas aller dans la forêt » protesta-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr que si ! Allez viens ! » Sherlock se retourna et avança jusqu'à une barrière en bois qui entourait quelques petites maisons.

« On n'a pas le droit de passer par là. » John pointa le panneau du doigt.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Bien sûr que si qu'on peut. » Sherlock attrapa le sac de John et le jeta de l'autre côté de la barrière dans un rapide mouvement.

« He ! Il y a mon argent dedans ! » Siffla John, essayant de ne pas élever la voix.

Sherlock grogna « Exactement » il sauta et attrapa le haut de la barrière, et avec un mouvement fluide il passa de l'autre côté.

« Va te faire foutre ! » siffla John à travers la barrière.

John regarda le haut de la clôture, ce n'était pas très haut, peut-être un peu plus grand de quelques centimètres d'une barrière classique.

« Tu viens ou pas ? » fit la voix de Sherlock de l'autre côté.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »

Il essaya d'imiter Sherlock, il attrapa le haut de la clôture, et se souleva, c'était définitivement beaucoup plus dur que ça n'en avait l'air.

« Sherlock, à l'aide ! » cria-t-il.

« Tu peux le faire John. » répondit Sherlock.

« Sherlock Holmes ! Je ne connais pas tes autres prénoms, mais si je le connaissais je les hurlerais là maintenant ! »

« Wilhelm Isaiah. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sherlock Wilhelm Isaiah Holmes »

John n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

Il se tracta et réussi à faire passer une jambe de l'autre côté de la barrière.

« Te voilà. » dit Sherlock comme si ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

John le regarda « Ok, je descends maintenant. »

John passa son autre jambe, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol un peu trop rudement et il trébucha.

Sherlock l'attrapa par le bras. Non seulement il était plus rapide qu'il ne paraissait, mais en plus il était plus fort. La force de l'impact de John ne le fit même pas vaciller.

John se redressa, maladroitement « Merci »

« Pas de problème »

Et John réalisa qu'ils étaient à l'endroit où ils ne devaient pas être. La Forêt qui voisinait la ville.

« Pourquoi on est là ? » murmura John, trop effrayé pour élever la voix.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose » répéta Sherlock.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vois ? »

Sherlock se tapa le bout du nez, avant de presser son doigt sur sa bouche, pour dire à John de se taire. Puis il pointa du doigt les arbres plus loin.

John regarda.

Dans l'un des arbres il y avait une structure en bois, ce n'était pas très grand, juste assez large pour faire tenir quatre ou cinq personnes, avec un plafond, des fenêtres, une porte ainsi qu'une échelle pour y accéder.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda John.

Sherlock lui lança un regard agacé « A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble John ? »

« Une cabane. »

« Bien joué John. » dit Sherlock sarcastiquement, en applaudissant, le félicitant moqueusement.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'a trouvée ? » demanda John, la bouche légèrement ouverte, regardant la petite maison en bois.

« Je l'ai construite John, quand j'avais six ans avec Mycroft. »

« Wow, j'aimerais bien avoir fait des trucs comme ça avec Harry. »

« Ouai, tu ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait à six ans, Harry n'a que deux ans de plus que toi, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

John acquiesça, toujours captivé par la cabane.

Sherlock se pencha vers John « Tu veux aller voir l'intérieur ? »

John acquiesça, abasourdi.

Sherlock attrapa le coude de John, sachant qu'il allait pouvoir se déplacer, et avança.

Ils atteignirent la maison, John ayant retrouvé quelques sensations dans sa jambe endolorie par le choc de la clôture. Ils gravirent l'échelle.

John se hissa dans la cabane, légèrement essoufflé, suivi par Sherlock qui se redressa.

« C'est formidable. » John jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Sherlock avait même peint les murs, en bleu pâle, le plafond lui était peint d'un noir d'encre avec des étoiles peintes qui devaient représenter exactement celles qu'il y avait dehors. Il y avait des petits pots accrochés au plafond avec du fil de fer solide, chacun rempli de sable et d'une bougie, que Sherlock était en train d'allumer. Il y avait aussi quelques coussins moelleux éparpillés sur le sol, une petite caisse en osier dans un coin et un store fait main de coton vert. Ça sentait la mousse, le bois et la cire brûlante.

« Wow. » était le seul mot que John pouvait exprimer.

Sherlock sourit et se glissa sur un des coussins « Regarde ça. » il attrapa la ficelle attaché au store et tira.

John ne pouvait que fixer l'incroyable spectacle qui se dévoilait à ses yeux. Des centaines de lumières brillantes s'étalaient sur le sol devant eux, certaines se déplaçaient, d'autres restaient immobiles.

« La ville est belle vue d'ici. » murmura Sherlock, suivant le regard de John sur les lumières.

« C'est vrai. » murmura John, joignant Sherlock sur le sol.

« Même si de près elle est affreuse. » ajouta Sherlock.

John renversa sa tête et éclata de rire. Il adorait quand Sherlock le faisait rire, c'était si naturel, si chaleureux et confortable. John rabaissa sa tête pour fixer Sherlock, ses hautes pommettes, son teint pâle, ses boucles noires brillantes, ses lèvres pâles qui se séparaient si doucement…

John sentit une sorte de force invisible le pousser en avant, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte sa bouche était sur celle de Sherlock, ses doigts accrochés à ses boucles, poussant sa tête plus près.

Sherlock balbutia et se gela, immobile comme une statue.

John sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal, les lèvres de Sherlock était immobile, ses yeux plissés, sa mâchoire serrée et tout son corps était contracté.

John relâcha Sherlock de sa poigne et s'éloigna juste de quelques centimètres.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, tous les deux trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Et puis la bombe explosa :

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT QUE CA ! » cria Sherlock d'une voix stridente.

John fit un bond en arrière, c'était comme si la force du cri l'avait envoyé valser « Je… je… Sherlock » balbutia-t-il.

Mais John s'interrompit, le visage de Sherlock était tordu et se composait d'un horrible mélange de peur et de rage.

« Je suis … Je suis désolé Sherlock … »

« NON TU NE L'AI PAS ! » hurla Sherlock « TU ES DÉSOLE QUE JE SOIS FÂCHÉ ! TU N'ES PAS DÉSOLE DE M'AVOIR EM… » Sa bouche ne semblait pas pouvoir formuler le mot, comme si c'était sur le bout de sa langue mais que ses lèvres lui interdisait de le dire. « PARCE QUE TU M'A EM… »

« Parce que je t'ai embrassé ! » cria John en retour, finissant la phrase pour lui.

« Oui, ça ! »

La culpabilité de John commença à monter. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi  _avait_ -il fait ça ? Il était hétéro, il aimait les filles. Ou en tout cas il pensait qu'il les aimait …

Sherlock enfouit sa tête dans ses mains « Pourquoi John ? Juste Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-il.

John se rapprocha, posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Sherlock « Je ne sais pas. » murmura-t-il sincèrement contre le manteau de Sherlock.

Sherlock s'éloigna lentement de John, lui faisant face comme s'il avait peur.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Bleu foncé dans gris cristallin. John sentit quelque chose passer entre Sherlock et lui, quelque chose de chaud, d'agréable, que John n'avait jamais ressenti avant, mais il aimait ça, et en voulait plus.

« Sherlock » mais les mots étaient inutiles, John se pencha en avant lentement, très, très lentement et pressa de nouveau doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock.

« Non… » Murmura doucement Sherlock mais John l'ignora, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Sherlock, amadouant sa bouche ouverte, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à amadouer.

Sherlock le repoussa gentiment, se libérant de John maladroitement. « Je… » Ses joues se colorèrent, d'un rouge éclatant, il se leva précipitamment, descendit l'échelle et disparu dans l'ombre.

John s'assit tranquillement, complétement étourdi, incapable de bouger. Puis ça le frappa. Il venait juste d'embrasser le gay, ex-drogué, sociopathe, et il avait aimé ça. Il aurait pu sauter de joie, s'il n'avait pas l'impression que ses jambes étaient faites de plomb.

John sentit un puissant flot d'émotion le traverser. Bonheur, joie, soulagement, amour ?

Le cerveau brumeux de John ne semblait imprimer qu'une seule chose. John aimait Sherlock Holmes. Il l'aimait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

 


	6. Les sentiments de John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV John

**The Teenage Genius**

Je déteste que tu ne m'adresse pas la parole.

Ça va bientôt faire une semaine.

Je suis désolé.

Je suis désolé.

Je suis désolé.

Je suis désolé.

Je suis désolé.

Combien de fois dois-je le répéter pour que tu me croies ?

S'il te plait dis quelque chose !

Ou juste regardes moi.

J'ai juste besoin que tu me regarde dans les yeux.

Tout ce que je veux de toi c'est ton pardon.

S'il te plait pardonne-moi.

Ou parle-moi, juste.

Je n'arrête pas de rêver de toi.

Ton visage.

Tes yeux.

Tes cheveux.

Ton corps.

Tes lèvres …

J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles me brûlent.

Tu fais partie de moi.

Je me sens différent, quand je suis à côté de toi, ce n'est pas comme avec les autres.

Un effleurement de ta main envoie de l'électricité dans mes veines.

Tu illumine ma vie.

Je suis tien.

Et tu vas devenir mien.

Je suis bien, quand je rêve de toi.

Tu me manque.

Tes petits sourires me manquent.

Tes déductions.

La façon dont tu me lis comme si j'étais un livre ouvert.

Le fait que tu saches toujours ce que je pense.

Le fait que tu saches tous les petits secrets de tout le monde.

Moi, en train de manger mon petit déjeuner et toi qui m'observe.

Ton imprudence me manque.

Ton insouciance.

Ton arrogance.

Tes remarques sarcastiques sur qui couche avec qui.

Le fait même d'être ton ami me manque.

J'ai besoin de toi.

J'ai besoin de toi avec moi.

J'ai besoin que tu me parles.

J'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'ami.

J'ai besoin de savoir que tu te soucie de moi.

Parce que moi je me soucie de toi.

Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Mon colocataire.

Ma connaissance.

Mon compagnon.

Mon camarade.

Mon partenaire.

Mon allié.

Mon camarade de classe.

Mon collègue.

Mon détective.

Ma muse.

Mon Sherlock…

 


	7. Parce que je l'aime

**The Teenage Genius**

« Sherlock ? »

Sherlock renifla pour monter à John qu'il savait que John lui parlait.

John continua « Je vais aller à la cantine, c'est d'accord ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules comme pour dire « Et alors ? »

Ça faisait deux semaines que l'incident dans la cabane avait eu lieu. Sherlock avait évité John autant qu'il le pouvait et quand John essayait de lui parler de ça c'est comme s'il était complètement inconscient de la présence de John. Sherlock ne parlait plus, de l'instant où il se réveillait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, il jouait du violon plus souvent que d'habitude. Mais John ne remarquait même plus le bruit de l'archet sur les cordes, c'était devenu tellement habituel qu'il était plutôt étonné de ne pas l'entendre quand Sherlock n'en jouait pas. Il trouvait même que cela l'aidait, il savait que Sherlock pensait à quelque chose, qu'il ruminait quelque chose dans cet incroyable esprit, qu'il avait.

John se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, essayant de ne pas regarder Sherlock. Sherlock était juste assis sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre dans sa robe de chambre bleue, il fixait le terrain de foot recouvert de neige.

On était début Décembre et les vents froids avaient ramenés avec eux une grosse tempête de neige, qui avait envahis tout le lycée, la ville voisine, et la forêt d'un doux tapis de neige blanche. Avant John aimait bien la neige, plus maintenant, plus maintenant, pas maintenant alors que Sherlock était parti, comme Sherlock ne lui prêtait aucune attention, c'était dur pour John d'apprécier quoi que ce soit.

John enclencha la poignée et sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

« Bonjour John. »

John recula légèrement « Oh, bonjour Mr Holmes. » il fixa le visage très sérieux de Mycroft Holmes.

« Je dois te parler John. » dit-il simplement.

« De Sherlock ? »

« De quoi d'autre ? » il n'attendit pas de réponse « Tu as échoué John. »

John remua ses pieds et regarda le tapis bleu.

« Je t'ai demandé une faveur, une simple faveur, tu devais prendre soin de mon petit frère, tu devais être son ami et t'occuper de lui, et tu as échoué.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura John.

Mycroft sourit légèrement « Je sais que tu l'es » Il releva la tête de John, l'observant comme s'il était quelque chose d'intéressant dans une vitrine. « Tu tiens vraiment à mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » murmura John.

« Viens avec moi John » Mycroft se retourna et commença à marcher le long du couloir vide et John le suivit, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. « Il tient à toi aussi, tu sais. Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais été très bon pour montrer ses émotions, parfois les gens pensent même qu'il ne ressent pas les choses comme un être humain normal. »

John ressentit une montée de colère contre tous ces gens qui doutaient de l'humanité de Sherlock « Il peut ressentir les choses, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha-t-il.

Mycroft souri « Sherlock est différent des autres gens, John, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qu'il doit faire. Sherlock est une personne très renfermée, il ne laisse pénétrer personne. Il n'aime peut être pas l'admettre, mais il a peur John, il a peur d'être blessé ou laisser tomber, il a peur de laisser entrer quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne le comprendrait pas et qui le blesserait, et il n'est pas près émotionnellement pour ça John. »

« Mr. Holmes… »

« Mycroft, s'il te plait. »

« Mycroft, je promets que je ne blesserait jamais Sherlock. »

Mycroft sourit, ce n'était pas vraiment un véritable sourire, c'était plutôt une sorte de sourire réconfortant « Mais John, tu vois, tu l'as déjà blessé. »

John sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux, menaçant de rouler sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol, ce haïssant silencieusement.

Mycroft posa une main sur l'épaule de John « Laisse lui juste du temps John, Sherlock finira par comprendre. »

John releva la tête lentement « Mais s'il ne comprend pas ? »

Mycroft sourit « Tu dois l'aider à comprendre John, si tu veux l'aider à prendre le bon chemin, à croire en lui. Sherlock a besoin de toi John, il est perdu sans toi. » Il observa le visage de John, ses yeux bleus foncés pleins de larmes salées « Et je vois que toi aussi tu es perdu sans Sherlock. »

John inclina la tête, vaincu.

« Est-ce que tu te serrais sentit mal ? »

John leva les yeux et les fixa dans ceux de Mycroft « Qu'est-ce que vous coulez dire monsieur ? »

« Si Sherlock avait bien réagit ? »

John hésita, puis doucement il secoua sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre « Non » murmura-t-il.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que … Parce que je … » John s'arrêta puis prit une profonde inspiration « Parce que je l'aime. » admit-il finalement.

John pouvait désormais ressentir une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il disait ces petits mots qui pour lui avait une si grande signification.

Mycroft sourit, un vrai sourire « C'est agréable de savoir que Sherlock a quelqu'un qui l'aime » dit-il.

« Mais ça ne change rien. » John s'adossa contre le mur et glissa jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Mycroft le surplombait, observant la silhouette recroquevillée de John, son sourire avait disparu « Ça ne fait aucune différence ? » dit-il « John, ça fait toute la différence ! »

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. » dit-il en serrant les dents, essayant de ne pas casser sa voix.

« John, écoute-moi ! » Mycroft plaça ses mains sur les épaules de John « C'est important pour toi, et c'est important pour moi, et plus important c'est important pour Sherlock Holmes, et c'est la seule chose qui compte. »

John renifla, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et tacher la peau pâle de ses joues.

Mycroft se releva « Tu as besoin de Sherlock Holmes, et il a besoin de toi. »

John distingua à travers ses larmes, les chaussures de Mycroft disparaitre au fond du couloir, et il laissa les larmes couler. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se colla au mur.

« A ton avis, comment va le taré ? » entendit-il à l'autre bout du couloir.

« J'en sais rien, j'espère juste qu'il va mourir, il ferait une faveur à tout le monde. » répondit une autre voix, une voix d'homme.

John se remplit de rage, sachant pertinemment qu'ils parlaient de Sherlock.

« He regardez ! » une des voix semblait avoir repéré John « Ce ne serais pas le colocataire du taré ? »

John releva la tête et fit face aux pires personnes du lycée.

Il salua le brun « Bonjour Jim »

« Alors comment va notre taré préféré aujourd'hui ? » ricana Jim.

John se leva lentement « N'appelle plus jamais Sherlock le taré » hurla-t-il.

Jim sembla reculé devant l'attaque de John, mais il retrouva vite ses horribles manières « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pour y changer ? » siffla-t-il au visage de John.

John sentit son sang bouillir « Ta gueule ! » siffla-t-il.

« Vas-y fais-moi taire. »

John plongea sur Jim, le frappa et lui donnant des coups sur chaque partie de son corps qu'il arrivait à atteindre.

Il entendit des gens sortir de leur chambres, certains criaient pour appeler un prof, d'autres les encourageaient. John s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait faire souffrir Jim, parce qu'il avait dit du mal de Sherlock.


	8. Je suis à toi pour toujours

**The Teenage Genius**

« Et de plus, les garçons, vous ne devriez pas vous battre du tout ! » hurlait Anderson à John et Jim.

« C'est lui qui a commencé. » marmonna Jim.

« Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé ! » cria Anderson à Jim « Si je vous attrape encore une fois à vous battre, surtout entre vous je vous mets tous les deux en retenus pour un mois ! » Des postillons sortaient de la bouche d'Anderson, John et Jim ne bougèrent pas alors que les gouttes touchaient leur visage. « James, hors de ma vue ! » Anderson fixa Jim, qui obéit immédiatement. « Et toi ! » il pointa John « Vous allez rester là. Mr. Holmes a fait une exception pour vous et vous a permis d'avoir un visiteur. »

« Un visiteur ? » demanda John, perplexe.

Anderson s'approcha de la porte « Tu peux venir maintenant. » dit-il à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le cœur de John bondit lorsqu'il vit la masse de boucles noires et les grands yeux gris perçants.

« Sherlock, je … » commença-t-il.

Sherlock leva son index pour faire taire John.

Anderson sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Lui bruit raisonna dans toute l'infirmerie.

Sherlock s'assit sur une chaise près du lit où John était précairement disposé.

« Je… » Essaya John encore une fois.

Sherlock secoua la tête, mettant encore une fois John au silence.

John fixait juste les yeux de Sherlock, et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines Sherlock le fixait aussi.

Sherlock leva lentement sa main et fit courir ses doigts doucement sur les lèvres enflées de John.

John soupira et ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas que Sherlock voit les larmes qui avait remplies ses yeux dès que Sherlock l'avait touché.

« Tu es si bête. » murmura Sherlock, sa voix était rauque et cassé à cause des deux semaines de silence qu'il s'était imposé. « Tu es si bête. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Il fit courir ses doigts sur la joue de John jusqu'à l'ecchymose noire qui recouvrait l'œil droit de John.

John soupira « Il t'avait traité de taré… »

Sherlock laissé un petit rire sortir de sa bouche « Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça John. »

« Il a dit que tu devrais mourir. » protesta faiblement John.

« Tout le monde pense ça » murmura Sherlock.

John n'avais rien à dire, il laissa Sherlock caresser gentiment la coupure peu profonde laissée sur sa joue gauche.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te gêne ? » demanda Sherlock.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent « Pourquoi ça me gêne ? »

« Oui, ce que les gens pensent de moi. Ça ne me gêne pas, mais ça te gêne, pourquoi ? »

John pouvait à peine prendre la question au sérieux, c'était si ridicule.

Sherlock ôta sa main froide du visage de John et reposa son bras sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? » dit John « Tu dois probablement mieux le savoir que moi. »

Les yeux de Sherlock se fixèrent sur John « Tu te sens protecteur envers moi, » il commençait à ressembler au Sherlock habituel, ce qui provoqua une vague de soulagement chez John, « Tu penses que tu dois te soucier de moi et ne pas me blesser, et tu ne veux pas non plus que les autres me blessent. Tu penses avoir le devoir de m'aider et de me protéger. Peut-être que Mycroft te l'a demandé, ou peut être que c'est ton désir, ou peut-être un peu des deux… » Il s'interrompit. « Alors c'est laquelle ? » il ne parlait pas vraiment à John, plutôt à lui-même. « Et pourquoi aurait tu ce désir ? » Il plissa les yeux.

« Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami Sherlock. »

Cette déclaration sembla déstabiliser encore plus Sherlock.

« Tout à l'heure j'ai discuté avec Mycroft… »

« Avant que tu ne balance un poing pile dans la tête de Jim Moriarty, joli coup d'ailleurs. »

« Ouai. Mycroft m'a dit que tu avais peur. » John marchait sur des œufs.

Tout le corps de Sherlock se raidit « Peur de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, amèrement.

« Peur d'être blessé. Tu ne laisses personne entrer parce que tu as peur qu'ils te blessent. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent « On dirait que Mycroft sait plus de chose sur moi que ce que je ne pensais. » dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

John joignit ses doigts à ceux de Sherlock « Sherlock, je ne te blesserais jamais, je te le jure, plus jamais. »

Sherlock leva les yeux dans ceux de John, leurs visages se rapprochèrent petit à petit. Ils sentirent tous les deux un agréable et chaud tiraillement lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Sherlock se pencha lentement et doucement déposa un baiser sur les lèvres enflées de John.

John se figea, il avait peur de bouger et de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié. C'était vraiment dur pour lui de rester immobile, il voulait désespérément répondre mais il resta immobile, comme une statue de pierre, se rappelant des mots de Mycroft « Sherlock n'est pas prêt émotionnellement parlant. »

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, aucun autre mouvement ne fut inclus, c'était juste un simple et léger baiser. Mais pour Sherlock et John ça signifiait tout, c'était comme si tout avait été dit, et c'était suffisant pour eux deux.

« Pousse-toi. » Sherlock se leva et grimpa sur le lit à côté de John. Les ressorts du lit grincèrent lorsqu'ils s'étendirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Sherlock se roula en boule dans sa position pour dormir et avant même que John ne le sache, les yeux de Sherlock s'étaient refermés, sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait très lentement.

John sourit au Sherlock endormi et plongea ses doigts dans les boucles noires de son Sherlock.

John mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'il tenait encore la main de Sherlock.

 


	9. Petit ami

**The Teenage Genius**

John se réveilla en sursaut, il cligna des yeux.

Il prit quelques secondes pour comprendre où est-ce qu'il était et plus important ce que faisait Sherlock endormi à ses côtés, complétement recroquevillé, ses boucles noires encadrant son visage pâle.

Puis tout ce remit en place. La discussion. Les insultes. Le combat. La visite. Le baiser. Sherlock. Son Sherlock.

Ses bras serraient le corps endormis de Sherlock, pour le protéger, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un lui face du mal, ce dont il avait vraiment peur. Il blottit son visage dans le cou de Sherlock, sentant sa peau froide se frotter contre sa joue chaude.

Sherlock remua lentement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'aime. » murmura John à l'oreille de Sherlock. Il mêla ses doigts à ceux de Sherlock et caressa délicatement la peau, si douce, de la main de Sherlock.

John voulait plus que tout au monde rester blottit à côté d'un Sherlock endormis, mais il savait que Sherlock allait se réveiller, d'une minute à l'autre. Il se décala et lentement s'assit sur le lit, tenant toujours la main de Sherlock.

« Sherlock, » Il savait qu'il n'oserait probablement jamais dire cela au Sherlock éveillé, alors il se lança « Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je … j'ai changé, tu m'as changé, et je ne pense pas avoir été tout de suite au courant, » il sourit « Je pense même que toi non plus tu ne le savais pas. Si j'avais su que tu allais changer ma vie à ce point j'aurais eu peur, mais je suis ravi que tu l'ai fait. Je… » Il s'interrompit, même s'il savait que Sherlock ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il sentait que ce qu'il allait dire était important et qu'il devait bien le dire. « Tu es si important pour moi, Sherlock, en fait tu es le plus important. Ouai. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie et pour moi tu es le centre de mon monde. Je ne te ferrais plus jamais de mal, et je t'aimerais toujours, toujours, toujours, je te le promets ! »

Sherlock ne bougea pas, il respirait profondément, complètement ignorant de ce qui se passait autours de lui.

John soupira et sourit. Il n'aurait jamais pu regarder Sherlock dans les yeux et lui dire tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait que dès qu'il croiserait les yeux de Sherlock, il serait complétement paralysé.

« John… » Un minuscule murmure sortit de la bouche de Sherlock, c'était un murmure si discret que personne ne pouvait l'entendre à part si on était aussi attentif que John à cet instant.

John se figea, terrifié. Il avait réveillé Sherlock ? Ou pire Sherlock avait peut-être juste tout entendu. Il ne dit rien, il s'assit et attendit pour savoir si Sherlock disait autre chose.

« John… » Murmura de nouveau Sherlock.

John se pencha en avant, alignant sa bouche avec celle de Sherlock.

« Je t'aime. » inspira Sherlock, si doucement que seul John pouvait l'entendre.

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent. Il sentit cette sensation de chaleur, qu'il ressentait constamment quand Sherlock était avec lui, grandir dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de voler tellement il était heureux.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les lèvres froides de Sherlock, seulement pour quelques secondes, mais ça lui suffisait.

Sherlock secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux, il cligna des yeux, hébété pour quelques secondes, puis ses yeux firent une mise au point « Bonjour John. » sourit-il et il s'assit, étendant ses membres.

« Bonjour Sherlock. » souri John.

Sherlock regarda John « Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ? Tu souris comme un idiot. »

John rit « Eh bien, on est de nouveau ami, non ? »

Sherlock leva un sourcil « Je pense qu'on est un peu plus que des amis, John »

John acquiesça. Ok, comment est-ce qu'il allait aborder le sujet ? « Subtile, John. Fais ça avec subtilité, John. » Se rasséréna-t-il.

« Tu parles dans ton sommeil. » Déclara-t-il.

« Quoi ? Oh ça, ouai je sais, Mycroft s'en servait tout le temps pour me taquiner » il sourit « Et alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

John fit une petite pause, prit une respiration. « Subtilité, subtilité, subtilité. » se rappela-t-il. « Tu as dit mon prénom » inspiration, expiration « Deux fois. »

Sherlock se figea, visiblement inquiet « Et … J'ai dit autre chose ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

John décida de ne rien dire. Au lieu de ça il replaça délicatement une des boucles de Sherlock derrière son oreille.

Sherlock ferma ses yeux, alors que les doigts de John étaient en contact avec sa peau. « John …. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

John priait pour que Sherlock garde les yeux fermés, parce que sinon il n'arriverait jamais à le répéter. « Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Sherlock resta silencieux pendant un instant, il fixait juste le visage de John « Je … je crois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je crois ? Soit tu m'aimes, soit tu ne m'aime pas. »

« Je … » Sherlock Holmes était muet pour la première fois de sa vie « Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant John, et je pense … que oui. Je 'aime John. » Admit-il.

John embrassa le bout du nez de Sherlock « Je t'aime aussi. »

Sherlock sourit et serra John dans ses bras.

John fit courir ses doigts dans les boucles brillantes de Sherlock « Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Sherlock ne relâcha pas John, il continuait son câlin « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« He bien, tu sais, quand deux personnes s'aiment, ils ont tendance à sortir. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu veux dire qu'elles sortent ensemble ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Ouai. Donc, Sherlock Holmes, est-ce que tu veux bien être mon petit copain ? »

John sentit Sherlock pouffer de rire « Je serais ton petit copain si tu es le mien. »

C'était maintenant à John de rire « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire que j'ai quelques règles. »

« Des règles ? » demanda John, en faisant courir ses doigts le long du dos de Sherlock.

« Oui des règles, elles devraient être assez simple à suivre, pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

Tu ne vas pas me donner de surnom ridicule, comme mon cœur, chéri, ou des trucs aussi pathétiques, et plus généralement tu ne raccourcira pas mon prénom, Sherlock c'est parfait.

John rit « je n'allais pas faire ça de toute façon. »

« Très bien.

Tu es mien et je ne te partagerais pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je te le promets. »

« Ok, et pour finir,

Tu peux m'embrasser et m'enlacer devant autant de personnes que tu veux. » il s'interrompit quelques secondes « Surtout devant Sally Donovan, Anderson et Lestrade. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Je crois que ces règles ne seront effectivement pas difficile à suivre. Donc oui, j'accepte, est-ce que tu veux bien être mon petit ami maintenant ? »

Sherlock relâcha son étreinte sur John « J'accepte. »

John se pencha et embrassa Sherlock.

 


	10. A la rencontre des parents

**The Teenage Genius**

« Bon, alors, le nom de mes parents … ? » demanda John à son petit copain, vérifiant pour la énième fois si Sherlock était au point.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel « Lisa et Richard. »

« Ok. » il se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement, alors qu'il voyait la voiture familiale passer les portes du lycée. « Et il ne savent pas qu'on est ensemble. En fait ils ne savent même pas que je suis gay. » Réussit-il à bafouiller.

Sherlock le regarda bouche bée « Tu as décidé de les mettre devant le fait accompli ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« John. » Richard sortit de la voiture et sourit à son fils. « Comment vas-tu ? » il tendit sa main à John pour qu'il la serre.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard.

Sherlock fit un signe de tête vers Richard, une façon de dire à John « Fais le ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

John leva les yeux vers son père, ignora la main tendue, s'approcha de l'homme et l'enlaça.

Sherlock sourit. John lui avait parlé du manque de contact dans sa famille, il l'avait encouragé pour qu'il fasse le premier pas, pour qu'il n'attende pas que les autres lui montrent leur affection et qu'il les devance.

John s'écarta « Je vais bien papa merci. »

Richard était toujours surpris, secoua la tête en disant « Heu …. C'est bien… » Il essayait visiblement de se recomposer, puis il se tourna vers Sherlock « Donc, vous êtes le fameux Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? John m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

_Oui, en quelque sorte … Il a juste omit de vous dire que pendant les quelques mois où nous nous sommes fréquentés, il m'a donné mon premier baiser, il a découvert qu'il était gay, il est tombé désespérément amoureux de moi, il m'a fait tomber désespérément amoureux de lui, il est devenu mon petit ami et qu'il a déclenché une bagarre très violente pour me défendre. A part ça, je suis sûr qu'il vous a beaucoup parlé de moi._

« Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous, Officier Watson » sourit-il poliment.

« Donc, tu vas passer Noël avec nous, mon garçon » demanda-t-il à Sherlock « Et quelques jours après, c'est John qui va venir chez toi, c'est ça ? »

Sherlock acquiesça « C'est exact. »

« Est-ce que je dois confirmer ça avec quelqu'un ? Lisa m'a seulement dit que John avait tout prévu avec ton frère et toi. »

Sherlock secoua la tête « C'est bon, tout est réglé. »

« Bien. Alors les garçons vous pouvez monter dans la voiture, je vais mettre vos affaires dans le coffre. » Richard se retourna vers les bagages de Sherlock et John.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur a pas encore dit ? » siffla Sherlock dès qu'ils furent à l'abris sur les sièges arrières.

« Je suis désolé, j'attends juste le bon moment. »

« John. Écoute-moi. Ce ne sera  _jamais_  le bon moment pour annoncer à tes parents que tu es gay et que ton colocataire est ton petit copain. » Sherlock secoua la tête « Jamais. Mais tu dois le faire. »

John fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je sais. Je suis désolé. » Rapidement il vérifia que son père ne les voyaient pas et il embrassa Sherlock « je leur dirait une fois qu'on serra arrivé à la maison et que tu auras rencontré tout le monde, ok ? »

Sherlock acquiesça, en se mordant la lèvre « Ok. »

Richard s'installa à l'avant de la voiture et démarra.

John enlaça sa main avec celle de Sherlock.

Il ne sut pas comment mais ça le calma.

Sherlock serra la main de John et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

Ca allé être de longues heures.

« On est arrivé les garçons. » Richard se garait.

John cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé s'être endormis.

Il observa Sherlock, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en deux heures, alors que John s'était vite assoupi.

« Johnny ! » Une jeune fille blonde, approchant la fin de l'adolescence, sortait de la maison.

« Salut Harry. » John avança vers sa sœur alors qu'elle courait dans l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

C'était une grande porte verte menthe. La maison était ancienne et plutôt grande, vu que seulement quatre personnes vivaient à l'intérieur. Les murs étaient recouverts de plâtre blanc plutôt que de de briques, et des rosiers grimpant parsemaient les murs. Le jardin de devant était délimité par une haie bien taillée, les parterres de fleurs étaient vides mais en été ils auraient été plein de couleurs chatoyantes. La mère de John aimait jardiner.

John embrassa sa sœur, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, ils avaient même des coupes de cheveux semblables « Alors comment tu vas ? »

« Bien. » sourit-elle, elle frissonna « Putain qu'est-ce qu'on se gèle. »

« Harry, vocabulaire. » une femme qui ne pouvait être que la mère de John apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bonjours maman. » lança John.

Lisa sourit et secoua les cheveux de son fils « Comment ça va John ? »

« Bien. Oh, voici Sherlock. » Indiqua-t-il en désignant Sherlock, qui sortait tout juste de la voiture.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. » Lisa tendit sa main « Je suis Lisa Watson. »

Sherlock lui serra la main « Sherlock Holmes. »

Harry observait Sherlock attentivement. Presque comme si elle savait que John et lui avait quelque chose à cacher. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il lui sourit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle les fixa tous les deux, choquée.

« Eh bien, entrez les garçons, le diner est prés. » Lisa introduisit John, Sherlock et son mari dans la maison. « Mais ne mangez pas trop, demain c'est Noël. » elle se retourna vers Sherlock « Oh, tes cadeaux de noël sont arrivés hier, mon chéri. »

Sherlock acquiesça « Mycroft avait dit qu'il allait me les envoyer. »

L'intérieur de la maison était conforme à l'extérieur. C'était ancien et simple. C'était assez évident que la maison était organisé de façon militaire, tout était parfaitement bien ordonné, et rien ne sortait du rang.

Dans la salle à manger tous les plats étaient près, n'attendant qu'à être dégustés. Ils s'assirent tous, un peu gênés.

« Alors, les garçons, le lycée, comment ça se passe ? » demanda Richard, buvant une lampée de vin.

« Bien » répondit John.

Silence gênant.

« John, la mère de Sarah nous a dit que vous aviez rompus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Srah à son fils.

Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard inquiet « J'ai juste … »

« Bref, tu as une nouvelle petite amie John ? » demanda Harry, malicieusement.

Les deux frères et sœur se fixèrent.

« Est-ce qu'on peut, s'il vous plait, parler d'autre chose ? Je viens juste de rentrer. » demanda John, toujours en fixant Harry.

« Eh bien… » Lisa se tourna vers Sherlock « John va passer le weekend avec tes parents et toi avant de retourner en cours. »

« En fait … » commença Sherlock.

« On devrait tous se retrouver un jour. » Lisa sourit « Tes parents, Richard et moi. »

« Ça va être assez difficile, puisque mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix ans. » expliqua Sherlock.

John recracha son verre.  _Quoi ? Les parents de Sherlock était MORTS ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas au courant ?_

Lisa, choquée, tapota la main de Sherlock restée sur la table « Oh, je suis désolée. »

Sherlock la rassura avec son autre main « C'est bon, c'était il y a longtemps. John va donc passé le weekend avec mes frères et moi dans notre appartement à Londres. »

John eut à nouveau un choc.  _Mes frères ? Au pluriel ?_

« Vous aurez un adulte responsable avec vous ? » demanda Richard, inquiet.

Sherlock acquiesça « Mycroft a 25 ans et puis il y toujours Mrs Hudson, la logeuse. » expliqua-t-il.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence. Personne à part John ne regardait Sherlock. Harry se balançait sur sa chaise pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

A la fin du repas Lisa se tourna vers eux « Ok les garçons, demain c'est noël donc ne vous réveillez pas trop tard, compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

« Oh, et Sherlock, Richard n'a pas eut le temps d'installer un deuxième lit dans la chambre de John. Vous allez donc devoir vous serrer, d'accord ? »

Harry renifla et cacha sa bouche avec ses mains.

« C'est bon, merci. » sourit Sherlock innocemment.

« Très bien, allez-y alors. »

John attrapa Sherlock fermement par le coude et le tira dans les escaliers jusqu'à une porte.

« Des frères ? » demanda-t-il « Tes parents sont morts ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dits !? »

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent « Tu ne l'as pas déduit ? »demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas déduit Sherlock. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi ! » Claqua John.

Sherlock regarda le tapis bleu foncé « Désolé. »

John sentit sa colère voler au vent en voyant son petit copain. « Non, je suis désolé. » Il enlaça Sherlock et embrassa sa joue.

Sherlock observa la pièce. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu un peu plus clair que celui du tapis. C'était une assez grande pièce, avec un lit dans un coin, couvert de couverture grise, un bureau vide et une armoire à part ça la pièce semblait assez vide. C'était une belle pièce, peut-être un peu trop propre et rangée mais une pièce agréable.

« Donc vous êtes plusieurs ? » demanda John.

« Quoi ? »

« Plusieurs Holmes, il n'y pas que toi et Mycroft. »

Sherlock le regarda « John je suis le dernier et nous sommes six. »

« Six ! »

« Oui John, six. »

John secoua la tête, essayant d'assimiler. « Comment s'appellent-ils ? »

« Tu les veux par âge ou par QI ? Parce que l'ordre est différent. »

« Age »

« Ok. » Sherlock commença à compter sur ses doigts « Il y a ma sœur Perséphone, on l'appelle Persie, elle a 26 ans. Ensuite c'est Mycroft, que tu as rencontré, après c'est ma sœur Armandine, Mandy, elle a 22 ans. Buddy mon frère de 19 ans. Leonard, qui est parfois surnommé Léo, il a 18 ans. Et enfin il y a moi. »

« Ton frère s'appelle Buddy ? » demanda John, incapable de discerner s'il devait le croire ou pas.

« Son nom complet c'est Charles Kristof Vitally Holmes Jr, mais on l'appelle Buddy parce qu'il ressemble à Buddy Holly. »

John sourit « Ils ont l'air sympa. »


	11. La révélation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ce chapitre je ne traduit plus la fiction de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl, qui s’arrête au chapitre précédent. J'ai moi même rédigé la suite de cette histoire.  
> En espérant que cela vous plaise ! ♥

**The Teenage Genius**

Le lendemain matin à 8h00 précise John Watson ouvrit les yeux, sortant péniblement d'un rêve, dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était agréable. Il avait chaud. Il sentit la présence de Sherlock dans son dos mais, ne sachant pas s'il était réveillé ou pas, il préféra ne pas bouger et attendre.

« Bonjour John. » murmura Sherlock dans son oreille.

« Oh… » John se retourna et sourit à Sherlock « Je ne … »

« Je sais. »

« Oui, bien sûr » ria John. « Alors impatient ? »

« De ? »

« D'ouvrir tes cadeaux ! Quelle question ! » S'exclama John.

« Je sais déjà ce que mes frères m'ont envoyé, alors non pas vraiment … » déclara-t-il « Pourquoi tu es excité toi ? »

« Bien sûr Sherlock ! C'est Noël ! Je ne peux être qu'excité de recevoir mes cadeaux et de voir si les miens plaises ! »

Sherlock essayait de comprendre la logique qui lui échappait. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec l'empathie, parce qu'il n'en trouvait aucune. John voyait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas, il décida alors de mettre fin à ces réflexions ridicules. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Sherlock, libéré de ses pensées, lui rendit son baiser avec vigueur, quand ils furent interrompus par des coups portés à la porte.

« Oui ? » John savait que c'était sa sœur, elle frappait toujours de la même façon.

Harry rentra dans la chambre, sa bouche fendue par un large sourire.

« Sherlock je te félicite ! »

« Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles Harry ? » son frère la regardait perplexe.

« Il sait exactement de quoi je parle, sérieusement John tu pensais que tu pourrais me le cacher ? A moi ? Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai su ! Et je tiens à remercier Sherlock de t'avoir débarrassé de l'autre grognasse ! »

« Harry ! » s'écria John.

« Elle a raison John, cette fille était vraiment pathétique, en plus tu ne l'as jamais aimée. C'était ridicule. » Sherlock avait déclaré cela d'une voix monotone, comme si les faits étaient ennuyeusement normaux.

« Racontez-moi, je veux savoir, qui a fait le premier pas, qui a embrassé l'autre, qui a tout avoué, qui est tombé amoureux en premier, est-ce qu'il y a besoin de séduction, comment Sherlock s'y est pris pour rendre John célibataire, tous les détails, John ! Je ne laisserais rien passer ! » Exigea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« J'imagine que ça sera ton premier cadeau de Noël … » sourit John, il se tourna vers Sherlock qui avec ses yeux rieurs semblait contempler le tableau de famille qu'il avait devant lui.

Harry referma la porte, battant en retraite face à toute la tension amoureuse qu'elle sentait dans la pièce. Les deux garçons se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry quitte la pièce : c'est alors que John bondit sur Sherlock pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, il répondit largement au baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent pantelant.

« On devrait descendre, maman doit avoir entendu Harry tout à l'heure… »

« Tu devrais leur dire ! » suggéra Sherlock. « Tu serais plus tranquille. »

« Je… je vais essayer… » Balbutia John en baissant les yeux. « Mais… »

« Je vais leur dire moi ! » Sherlock se leva enfila un pantalon et une chemise noir cintrée, il ouvrit la porte. Le cri strident de John l'arrêta « Nooooooon ! Attends-moi ! »

« Ah ! Les garçons vous êtes levés ? » Lisa passa devant la porte ouverte et vit son fils bondir hors de son lit attraper ses vêtements et les enfiler en quatrième vitesse. « John ? Tu es si pressé d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ? »

« Non, John a quelque chose à vous dire, veuillez prévenir tout le monde, nous allons descendre. » déclara Sherlock, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en refermant doucement la porte. Il se retourna vers John qui avait une tête à faire peur tellement il angoissait. « John, ça va aller, viens là. » le rassura Sherlock, en réajustant sa chemise, mal boutonnée.

« Merci Sherlock mais, si … ils ne vont pas réagir aussi bien que ton frère. Je crois que je vais mourir. » Soupira John.

« Aller viens ! » dit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le salon. Tous les cadeaux étaient là, entassés pour l'occasion. Sherlock repéra tout de suite ceux qui lui était destinés, il était en train de déterminer de qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils contenaient, quand John s'éclaircit la voix, gêné.

« Que ce passe-t-il John, ta mère m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire. » demanda Richard, impatient.

« Je…nous… » John souffla et prit une grande inspiration « Je sors avec Sherlock, on est ensemble depuis quelques temps, et je l'aime depuis que je l'ai rencontré. » Son regard voyageaient des yeux de son père à ceux de sa mère. Il ne vit donc pas le grand sourire de sa sœur, par contre il sentit la main de Sherlock, qui s'était glissée dans le sienne.

« Quoi ? » Les adultes dévisageaient les deux garçons circonspects. « Tu es sûr John, ce n'est pas une passade ou un coup d'un soir, une erreur, un essai ? » Richard essayait de comprendre.

« Nous sommes sûr. » Sherlock et John avait prononcé ces mots simultanément sans même se regarder.

Harry avança lentement et les serra dans ses bras, en murmurant tout bas. « Vous êtes magnifiques, courageux et vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble : Félicitation ! »

« Merci. » murmura John. Sherlock l'a regarda comme il l'avait fait la veille au soir, un sourire aux lèvres.

John ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, lorsque sa sœur se sépara d'eux, sur ses parents. Bouches bées, ils observaient les garçons. Enfin sa mère fit un pas en avant, toujours choquée. Mais ce fut Richard qui encore une fois, prit la parole « John, Sherlock, vous avez l'air heureux, ce n'est pas la situation que nous avions prévue, ni celle que nous avions rêvée pour John, ce n'est pas encore celle que nous voulons et que nous acceptons complétement mais, cela étant dit, nous respectons votre choix, vous avez l'air très complémentaire. » Richard finit sa tirade avec un faible sourire.

John savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps, peut-être même que sa mère allait pleurer ce soir, quand elle sera seule dans sa chambre. Il comprit que ça n'allait pas être facile pour eux, qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de temps.

 


	12. Noël chez les Watson

**The Teenage Genius**

Après cette révélation, qui avait libéré John d'un point conséquent. Lisa invita toute la famille et Sherlock à s'assoir. Le temps de noël avait sonné. Les cadeaux furent distribués pour chacun.

Sherlock en avait le plus, visiblement tous ses frères et sœurs lui avaient envoyé quelque chose, il était donc submergé de neuf paquets, John lui en avait cinq, ses parents, trois chacun, et Harry en avait deux.

Après que tous les cadeaux eurent été distribués Lisa demanda « Alors qui est-ce qui commence ? »

« Je propose que l'on ouvre tous ses cadeaux en même temps et un par un, en va commencer par Sherlock, tu es l'invité ici… » Expliqua Richard, visiblement il avait déjà organisé le déballage des cadeaux, tout devait être planifié pensa John. Son père avait toujours la fâcheuse manie de tout prévoir, et si un seul petit écart était fait, par rapport à son plan originel, alors soit on devait tout recommencer soit on se faisait réprimander pendant un temps interminable. Lisa baissa l'œil, gênée, soumise aux directives autoritaires de son mari. John soupira et se tourna vers Sherlock avec un grand sourire, ses parents songeaient visiblement encore à sa révélation. Il perçu un autre soupire, sa sœur, qui levait maintenant les yeux au ciel.

Sherlock observait la scène et sentait un malaise s'installé, il déclara pour briser le silence pesant « Et bien alors j'y vais… » Sans aucun enthousiasme, et avec un petit sourire forcé, que John repéra tout de suite, il se pencha et attrapa le premier paquet. Dès qu'il l'eut dans la main il murmura « Un livre comme c'est original. » John le regarda et lui fit une petite grimace, Sherlock compris qu'il devrait faire un petit effort. Un tout petit effort, qui se résumait à sourire et remercier sans énoncé à haute voix toutes les tares des cadeaux qu'on lui offrait. John remercia le ciel que ses parents n'est rien entendu, il savait que le livre venait d'eux à cause du papier, ça faisait des années qu'ils utilisaient le même.

Sherlock ouvra délicatement le paquet et en sortit un livre assez volumineux sur le système solaire, un livre spécialisé et assez complet. Richard et Lisa l'avait choisi d'après les indications de John, qui leur avait dit « Sherlock ? Heu, il est très intelligent, un véritable génie… alors pour son cadeau de noël je ne sais pas, il aime bien les sciences, mais après, je ne sais pas … »

Les parents de John étaient donc allé dans une librairie et avait cherché quelque chose d'assez scientifique pour intéresser le colocataire de leur fils. Après avoir parcouru les rayons, ils avaient trouvés un livre, une thèse pour être précis qui récapitulait toutes les connaissances de l'Homme sur le système solaire. Evidement il ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Si John leur avait dit qu'il était scientifique, il avait oublié d'ajouter que son petit copain était tout sauf intéressé par l'espace, et qu'il avait une prédilection pour les meurtres.

Sherlock eut un petit sourire forcé et remercia Richard et Lisa « Merci beaucoup, je n'ai jamais lu d'ouvrage sur ce sujet, c'est parfait ! » John lui sourit, amusé et reconnaissant l'effort que Sherlock fournissait.

Sherlock s'empara d'un tout petit paquet, celui de Mycroft qui lui offrait … des clés ? « Oh… »

« Sherlock, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Le questionna John.

«Ah … Mycroft ! »

« Sherlock ? »

Mais Sherlock était déjà passé à autre chose, en l'occurrence le cadeau de John, enfin un des cadeaux de John. Il l'ouvrit sans un mot et y découvrit une étoffe bleue, une belle écharpe Hugo Boss, bien chaude et très classe. De quoi remplacer sa vieille Paul Smith collector. Il fit un immense sourire à John et attrapa un petit paquet, dès qu'il l'eut dans la main il releva la tête vers John et eu un petit rire. John avait pensé à tout, mais visiblement surtout à leur sortie nocturne. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et en extirpa un couteau suisse avec une fonctionnalité assez particulière, en plus du cure dent et de la pince à épiler, deux petites pointes qui permettaient le crochetage de n'importe qu'elle serrure. « C'est parfait, John, j'ai hâtes de l'utiliser ! » Un sourire resplendissant illuminait son visage.

Les cadeaux de ses frères et sœurs défilèrent : le dernier PC portable 17 pouces HP de Buddy, une paire de Gucci noires vernies et une autre d'Opening Ceremony bleue Navi de Léo, une enveloppe contenant cinq noms énigmatiques, qui devaient mener à des affaires particulièrement intéressantes et inédites, de la part de sa sœur Mandy et enfin un ensemble, veste, chemise, pantalon, chaussettes, cravates the Kooples de Persie. Sherlock sourit à chaque fois qu'il prenait un paquet, l'enveloppe était selon lui un des meilleurs cadeaux, ou en tout cas celui qu'il allait consommer le plus rapidement possible.

Soudain Harry se leva et lui apporta un petit livret « J'ai travaillé dessus une bonne partie de la nuit, j'ai eu cette idée dès que je vous ait vu hier soir. Toute cette complicité, cette compréhension, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de savoir que John avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui le comprenait vraiment alors j'ai décidé de t'offrir ça … J'espère que ça va te plaire. »

John fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet, qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait bien avoir inventé ?

Sherlock baissa ses yeux sur le petit livret et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Et petit à petit il découvrit des photos de John, John nourrisson dans les bras de ses parents, John jouant avec sa sœur, John à la mer, John à six ans perché en haut d'un arbre, John à l'école, puis au collège et enfin au lycée, des photos de classes, des photos de soirées, certaines pas très flatteuse. Sherlock était ravi, Harry avait fait du bon travail, c'était magnifique. Sur l'avant dernière page il y avait une photo de la fratrie et la dernière page était ornée d'une photo des deux garçons, couchés dans le lit de John, front contre front. Sherlock leva un sourcil surpris, celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir. « Merci beaucoup Harry, c'est très beau … » il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce que pour une fois il devait être sincère et exprimer ses émotions. Harry compris bien vite que ce silence n'était pas voulu et l'embarrassait. John qui ne n'avait jamais vu un Sherlock aussi gêné, sourit à Harry, lui fit un petit clin d'œil et prit la main de Sherlock. Omettant complétement la présence de ses parents. Harry avait fait fort. « Merci beaucoup Harry » la remercia-t-il.

Sherlock releva la tête et regarda Harry « A toi l'honneur. »

« Oh, bon et bien très bien ! » Harry s'empara avec empressement du premier cadeau, celui de ses parents et déballa une belle parure très féminine rouge et verte, en ivoire végétale. John leva les yeux au ciel, quand est-ce que c'est parents comprendraient-ils qu'Harry ne mettrait sans doute jamais de bijoux pareils. Harry soupira et regarda ses parents, puis elle ferma les yeux et entreprit d'ouvrir le second paquet. Une boîte de chaussures, elle regarda son frère surprise, John ne dépensait jamais beaucoup pour ses cadeaux, tout simplement parce qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or, tout comme elle. Ou avait-il trouvé l'argent pour payer une telle merveille : une paire de bottes militaires en cuir à rabat. Elle siffla admirative, elles étaient parfaites.

John sourit, ravi d'avoir fait plaisir à sa sœur « On les a vu avec Sherlock un soir et on a tout de suite sut qu'elles t'iraient parfaitement. »

Lisa, intéressé demanda « Vous sortez souvent avec Sherlock la nuit ? »

« Euh … oui, enfin, non, mais … » balbutia John.

Sherlock prit la parole « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est sorti quelque fois, mais c'était toujours avec l'accord d'un professeur, ils gardent toujours un œil sur nous. » Lisa et Richard acquiescèrent rassurés. John lui riait intérieurement, il remercia Sherlock d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête, tout en pensant qu'effectivement ils avaient l'accord d'un professeur. C'était quand même pratique d'avoir son frère en cours ! Quant à l'œil qui les observait, Sherlock ne cessait de s'en plaindre. John eut un peu de mal à ne pas pouffer de rire, cette situation était de plus en plus ridicule, ses parents n'osant rien dire et écoutant la bonne parole de Sherlock, sa sœur complice qui elle aussi avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire et Sherlock droit, strict, poli, un peu coincé. John s'étouffa, en répriment un éclat de rire, il venait de faire le rapprochement entre l'attitude très maniéré de Sherlock, cette droiture et cette apparente austérité et celle de son père qui d'habitude, et Sherlock devait bien l'avoir saisi, était toujours raide et sec, autoritaire et bien ordonné. Sacré Sherlock, John pensait au vrai Sherlock, celui qui mettait le bazar partout dans leur chambre, celui qui le tirait dans les endroits les plus glauques pour examiner une poubelle, une trace sur un mur, ou pour observer les faits et gestes d'un potentiel criminel, d'une victime ou d'un témoin. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas son père. Celui-ci l'autorisait à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Sherlock le regardait amusé, de son inconscience, suivant le rythme de ses pensées sur son visage, comme sur un livre ouvert. Harry lui donna un petit coup de pied discret et John leva les yeux sur son père, l'interrogation parcourut son visage, puis il comprit.

Il attrapa le cadeau d'Harry, il était sûr que c'était d'elle, elle collé un petit hérisson sur l'étiquette, signe de ralliement des jeunes Watson. Il déballa son présent et brandit fièrement les CDs : Arcade Fire, Franz Ferdinand, Imagine Dragon, the Killers. Il n'avait pas tellement eut le temps de s'intéresser au sortie de ses groupes favoris et sa sœur savait qu'il n'avait sûrement pas acheté les derniers albums : le cadeau parfait pour son petit frère. John se leva et l'embrassa, vraiment content.

Il s'empara d'une petite lettre, et l'observa attentivement avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir une lettre rédigée par les Holmes, ils se disaient ravis de son amitié, et plus si affinité, avec leur frère, et l'encourageait à le supporter le plus longtemps possible. Ils s'impatientaient aussi de sa venue. Joint à la lettre John découvrit 1000€. Etonné il leva les yeux vers Sherlock qui soupira, ses frères et sœurs avaient vraiment peur que John s'en aille. Ils allaient devoir avoir une petite conversation concernant la liberté de John, la confiance qu'il lui accordait et tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Sherlock, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… » Déclara John.

« Garde l'argent, tu pourras l'utiliser pour faire des trucs utiles, moi je vais avoir une petite conversation avec les idiots qui composent ma famille, pour leur faire comprendre que c'est tout à fait pathétique de faire ce genre de chose. » énonça Sherlock d'une traite.

« Oh, très bien… D'accord. C'est le même principe que ton frère qui risquait de me proposer de l'argent pour une observation rapprochée, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement » lui sourit Sherlock.

« Ok, bon alors celui-là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda John en prenant un nouveau paquet mou.

« C'est de moi ça » répondit sa mère.

John déballa son cadeau et sourit en apercevant un gros pull beige à chevron, un pull bien chaud pour un John frileux : parfait. Le présent suivant fut une belle montre, offerte par son père, une Tag Heuer rectangulaire, un mélange de classique moderne qui convenait parfaitement à John. Etonnant que son père l'ai choisi. Il fit un grand sourire à ses parents, vraiment content de ses cadeaux.

Une deuxième enveloppe attira son attention, celle-ci était de Mycroft. Un Mycroft qui avait eu une idée semblable à celle d'Harry. Mais au lieu de trouver des photos de Sherlock petit John découvrit des clichés d'eux deux à l'infirmerie, en train de grimper dans la cabane, assis sur un banc, une photo d'un John endormis à côté d'un Sherlock songeur, Sherlock tenant la main de John en courant … Que des photos de Sherlock et lui. Un grand sourire fendit le visage de John et c'est des étoiles pleins les yeux qu'il regarda Sherlock. Celui-ci, agréablement surpris de l'initiative de son frère répondit à son sourire. John replaça les clichés dans l'enveloppe et sentit une petite chose métallique sous ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

Il sortit une clef de l'enveloppe, perplexe. Sherlock lui répondit en lui tendant une clef identique et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de John. Mycroft leur offrait un appartement ! Il écarquilla les yeux, puis ravi mit la clé dans sa poche. Il faudra qu'il demande plus d'information à Mycroft.

Il lui restait encore deux cadeaux, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, l'un contenait une lampe torche et l'autre des gants Tommy Hilfiger gris très chaud. Visiblement sa mère n'était pas la seule à le trouver frileux et à prendre soin de lui. Quant à la lampe torche, il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir réfléchis à un moyen d'améliorer leurs périples nocturnes. Sherlock avait bien travaillé, de beau cadeau, qu'il allait vite utiliser.

« John fit le tour de la table pour remercier tout le monde de lui avoir offert quelque chose. Et son père prit la parole « Et bien vous avez été gâté les enfants ! Allez Lisa, Vas-y ! »

Lisa reçue, un carré de soie vert et rose, ses couleurs préférées de la part de John et Sherlock, un roman policier d'Harry, ainsi qu'un flacon de parfum Yves Saint Laurent de son mari, accompagné de places à l'opéra de Paris. Ravie elle s'empressa de remercier tout le monde. Richard conclut le déballage des cadeaux en ouvrant les siens : un coffret d'huile de rasage d'Harry, des cravates de John et une bouteille de whiskey de sa femme. Très content il s'empara du dernier présent une petite boîte de chocolat de chez Harrods de la part de Mycroft en dédommagement pour accueillir son frère.

Après cette distribution de cadeau un peu tendu du côté des parents Watson. Tout le monde se mit à table et enfin l'ambiance se détendit petit à petit. Richard qui avait été assez réservé tout au long de la matinée semblait s'ouvrir et se lâcher peu à peu. Sherlock compris que c'était l'angoisse de s'être trompé dans les cadeaux, d'avoir fait une erreur qui le bloquait. Lisa elle se sentait bien, elle était très heureuse de tous ses cadeaux, très heureuse que John rayonne. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu John aussi rayonnant, tous les autres était d'accord, Sherlock avait vraiment une bonne influence sur lui. Il ne restait rien du petit John angoissé, plus rien du tout, bon évidement il avait peur, comme tout le monde mais il semblait libéré. Harry, elle s'esclaffait comme elle n'avait jamais ri dans un diner de famille. Ses parents et John étaient parfaits aujourd'hui. Pour une fois que son père avait le sourire et ne restait pas campé sur ses positions. Tout ça grâce à Sherlock. Sherlock qui observait d'un œil extérieur et fasciné cette petite famille renaître sous ses yeux. Il perçut très vite l'étonnement de John et d'Harry par rapport au comportement relâché de leur père. Sherlock se sentait bien dans cette famille. Et le dîner se déroula sans incident. Richard et Lisa comprenant peu à peu les raisons de l'amour de John pour Sherlock, ils virent l'étendue de son intellect quand celui-ci débité un flot de parole continu sur l'effet des globules blancs sur le corps.

Le soir même lorsque John et Sherlock remontèrent dans leur chambre, John était soulagé : ses parents n'avaient pas trop mal réagit et avait vite compris le degré élevé d'attachement qui le liait à Sherlock. Sherlock, celui qui étalé sur son lit souriait comme un benêt. John leva un sourcil

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sherlock Holmes ? »

L'autre lui tira la langue de façon puérile et se retourna.

« Oh, je vois ! On boude ! »

« Tu avais raison. » murmura Sherlock.

« Pardon ? »

« En fait je crois que j'aime bien noël. » dit-il en se relevant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda John en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Peut-être la joie ambiante, ou alors ton sourire quand tu ouvres tes cadeaux … Je ne sais pas trop… » Déclara-t-il.

John rit puis se jeta sur lui, en l'embrassant sauvagement puis tendrement. Sherlock répondit au baiser : Oui, décidément, il aimait vraiment noël !

 


	13. Premier abord

**The Teenage Genius**

Quelques jours après Noël, c'est un John et un Sherlock un peu triste qui quittèrent la maison de Richard et Lisa. Triste parce que finalement, au bout de quelques jours, Sherlock avait appris à apprécier la mère de John, John qui, quant à lui, était toujours un peu retissant à quitter sa famille. Globalement ils étaient quand même impatient de se retrouver seul, sans le poids des regards sur eux, des regards, qui malgré l'ouverture d'esprit dont avait fait par les parents de John, étaient quand même lourd de sous-entendus. Un soulagement partiel qui fut de courte durée, en un mot : Mycroft.

Il était venu les chercher chez Richard et Lisa. Poli. Très classe en costume trois pièces : il impressionna toutes la famille de John, ce qui agaça Sherlock. Pendant que Richard mettait les valises dans la voiture, Harry s'approcha du professeur et engagea la conversation.

« Alors vous êtes un des frères de Sherlock ?! Vous avez le même air d'extrême intelligence : j'imagine que vous observez le monde qui vous entoure avec autant de précision. »

« Effectivement, vous devez être Harry, la sœur de John, enchanté. » La salua-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Comment avez-vous découvert qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ? »

« Comment ? C'est assez simple en fait, comme vous venez de l'évoquer j'ai eu une passion pour l'observation. Cette passion est un tout petit peu amplifié quand il s'agit de mon frère cadet » Harry compris bien l'immense euphémisme que cachait être phrase : Mycroft aimait beaucoup son petit frère et veillait sur lui. « Donc avec mon sens accru de l'observation je les ai tout de suite repéré. Au fond de ma classe : Sherlock était différent. D'habitude soit il m'ignorais, tout en suivant un tant soit peu le cours, soit il me fixait avec un regard désapprobateur, signifiant que je n'allais pas assez loin, qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça devait être comme ça, globalement que ce cours était vraiment surfait. Mais ce jour-là, quand John s'est assis à côté de lui, j'ai levé un sourcil étonné : et il n'y a même pas prêté attention. Ton frère était gêné : il devait faire face à de nouveaux camarades, de nouveaux professeurs et de nouveaux locaux. Mais une semaine après son arrivée : il s'était déjà bien habitué à son environnement, mais surtout il serait rapproché de Sherlock comme personne ne l'avait fait. Donc au bout d'une semaine je les vois au fond de ma salle de cours, ils se murmuraient des paroles a l'oreille. Sherlock avait toujours eu besoin d'un public : mais j'ai tout de suite perçu la grande complicité qu'ils partageaient. John n'était pas n'importe quel public ... »

« Et donc vous en avez conclu qu'ils finiraient ensemble ? »

« Non ! J'en ai conclu qu'ils seraient de très bon amis, que John serais le seul véritable ami de mon frère. J'avais bien pensé à une aventure amoureuse du côté de John, mais pour mon frère j'étais résigné : il n'était pas prêt à aimer. »

« Mais alors ? » L'interrogea Harry « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Ah ! Le jour ou Sherlock a emmené John dans notre cabane, ils vous l'ont raconté ? »

« Oui, oui ! » Répondit-elle rapidement, impatiente.

« John a fait le premier pas et Sherlock a fui : fui ! Sherlock ne fuit jamais, si une situation ne lui plait pas il s'y oppose fermement. Si le baiser de John ne lui avait pas plus il l'aurait fixé et lui aurait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas son geste... Mais non, il a fui par peur de sa réaction. Et là j'ai su : j'ai su que John réussirait à lui faire ouvrir son cœur, j'ai donc un peu joué à l'entremetteur. » Il fit un petit sourire a Harry et conclut « Donc finalement aujourd'hui je peux dire que dès que je l'ai vu ensemble j'ai su qu'ils seraient très proche, mais que je ne serais jamais ce que trame mon frère : il est beaucoup trop renfermé et secret. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que j'arrêterais de le protéger ! »

Harry lu sourit, elle comprenait bien cette position de grand frère protecteur.

« Une protection dont je me passerais bien ! » Sherlock s'était rapproché de son frère, John qui le suivait lui donna un petit coup de coude. Sherlock le regarda, il comprenait bien le message mais il ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'embêter un peu son frère. Ils se sourirent et, oubliant complètement la présence des parents de John, s'embrassèrent. Ceux-ci écarquillèrent les yeux puis tournèrent la tête gênés. Harry et Mycroft sourirent. Sherlock relâcha les lèvres d'un John rougissant et se tourna vers son frère :

« J'aimerais que tu arête de t'approprier la création de notre couple. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

John sourit et dit un clin d'œil à Mycroft, qui lui après avoir levé les yeux au ciel d'impuissance et de lassitude, se tourna vers Harry la salua et se dirigea vers la voiture. Sherlock sourit vainqueur, salua la famille de John et rentra dans la voiture. John embrassa sa sœur, salua ses parents avec un grand sourire heureux, qui rassura un peu ses parents. Puis il s'engouffra aussi dans la voiture. Mycroft qui n'était pas encore rentré dans sa voiture, se retourna, se dirigea vers Harry et déposa une petite carte, son numéro personnel, son adresse. Elle sourit le remercia. Il se tourna vers Richard et Lisa et après les politesses habituelles, rentra dans la voiture et démarra en direction de Londres.

Les adieux étaient faits : John allait enfin rencontrer la famille de Sherlock

Après quelques heures de routes, ils rentrèrent dans Londres. John était déjà venu à la capitale, mais il prit quand même un certain plaisir à redécouvrir les monuments nationaux, les parcs et les maisons. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un Square, devant un porche à colonnade blanc. Sherlock sortit de la voiture, ajusta ses vêtements, pendant que Mycroft sortait les bagages avec John.

Mycroft s'empara des deux valises et fit signe à John de rejoindre Sherlock. John obtempéra un peu inquiet de faire face à la famille de son petit ami. Sherlock tourna la tête et lui fit un petit sourire il allait ouvrir la porte quand John lui agrippa le bras. Sherlock le regarda surpris, puis il comprit, John avait peur de déplaire à sa famille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il travaille tous à cette heure-là, peut être que Persie sera là mais tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer. » dit-il un peu dubitatif.

Mycroft lui tapota le dos, lui signifiant qu'il avait bien répondu, et qu'il était temps d'entrer.

Sherlock poussa la porte et une tornade les accueillit.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Oh Sherlock ! Tu vas bien tout c'est bien passé ? Tu dois être John ! Je suis Mrs. Hudson la logeuse de toute cette petite famille ! » Elle venait de serrer Sherlock dans ses bras, Sherlock s'était laissé faire, John était surpris. Mrs. Hudson arborait un immense sourire.

« Allez-y, entrez, je vous apporte des petits gâteaux et du thé. » leur annonça-t-elle avant de disparaitre derrière une porte.

« C'était donc notre logeuse, plutôt énergique, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Mycroft « Allez venez. »

Ils dépassèrent la porte derrière laquelle la vieille femme avait disparu, la cuisine visiblement et se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir. John fut ébahis devant la taille du salon, tout était magnifique, immaculé et brillant de propreté, au milieu de la pièce éclairée par les rayons du soleil se tenait un ensemble de fauteuils et de canapés et là se tenait, assise, regardant les informations, Perséphone Holmes.

« Bonjour, Persie ! » dirent Mycroft et Sherlock d'une même voix.

Cette dernière se retourna, sourit, éteint la télé, et d'une voix douce et posée elle les salua « Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? »

Mycroft ne répondit pas, il savait que cette question n'était pas pour lui.

« Oui, oui » répondit Sherlock

« Bonjour » dit John d'une petite voix, impressionné par la présence de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, tu dois être John, je suis Perséphone la grande sœur de Sherlock. » elle lui sourit « Asseyez-vous, vous avez fait bonne route, alors. »

« Aucun problème de ce côté-là, la reine va bien ? » demanda Mycroft.

La reine ? John hallucinait. Cette femme connaissait la reine. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, son frère faisait vraiment exprès, il se tourna vers John est lui présenta, proprement sa sœur.

« Perséphone a, comme je te l'ai dit, 26 ans, elle a brillamment gravie les échelons de la bourgeoisie pour finir au pied de la reine, puis à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui c'est la plus proche confidente de la reine. Et comme tu as pu le remarquer, elle aime beaucoup les mises en scènes. Elle voulait te mettre mal à l'aise pour te juger, un petit jeu auquel, visiblement, mon abominable frère, à bien voulu jouer. Elle ne regarde jamais la télévision, et surement pas les informations, elle connait déjà tous les détails des évènements, à la minute près. » Exaspéré, il avait fini sa tirade en jetant des regards méprisant à ses frère et sœur.

Perséphone eut un petit rire, et ajouta « Oui, effectivement, je t'ai peut être testé… Sherlock n'a jamais ramené quelqu'un chez nous. Alors savoir qu'il avait un petit copain : Félicitation les garçons ! »

John, écarquilla les yeux, puis il comprit que les membres de la famille de Sherlock se devaient d'être spéciaux, mais que rien n'égalerait jamais son petit ami.

« Je vous remercie ! Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance, j'apprends petit à petit beaucoup de chose sur Sherlock. Je suis très content de rencontrer sa famille, surtout que j'ignorais jusqu'à votre existence, il y a peu de temps.» Sherlock le fixait, étonné, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait oser prendre la parole, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. John rendait la monnaie. Sa sœur l'avait testé, et il lui rendait en griffant.

«Ils vont bien ensemble, hein, l'intelligence et l'impulsivité, le courage et la réflexion, ils sont tous les deux mordants. » énuméra Mycroft.

« Effectivement, c'est étonnant … mais je suis agréablement surprise, j'avais peur que tu es choisis, quelqu'un de facilement malléable, une sorte de marionnette, ou un chien que tu puisse trainer partout, mais je vois qu'il a du répondant. D'après ce que je sais, il se bat même pour défendre ton honneur. » John rougit, Sherlock lança un regard noir à sa sœur et se leva.

« Viens, John, laissons-les ! »

John se leva, mais avant de sortir il répondit à la petite provocation lancé par Persie « Vous savez, vous devriez faire confiance, en vos frères, je ne pense pas que Mycroft vous a raconté notre passif pour que vous l'utilisiez contre moi… » Sherlock était monté à l'étage.

« John… » Il se retourna, Persie le regardait avec un grand sourire, « Tu es exactement ce dont Sherlock a besoin, effectivement Mycroft m'a raconté une bonne partie de votre histoire, et je ne te cache pas que je suis ravie que Sherlock t'ai rencontré. »

John lui sourit : « J'ai réussi votre test ? »

« Haut la main »

« Très bien, je vais rejoindre Sherlock, alors… » Déclara-t-il.

« C'est au premier, la porte au fond du couloir à droite » lui indiqua Mycroft.

« Merci. »

Il gravit les escaliers, traversa le couloir tapissé d'un magnifique papier peint noir, et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il toqua.

Sherlock lui ouvrit « John. »

« Sherlock. »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. John avait passé le test de sa sœur, il espérait ne pas en avoir de la part de ses autres frères et sœurs.

« Je crains que si … »

« Pardon ? »

« Je crains que les autres te fasse aussi passer des tests, Persie a dit la vérité tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais invité quelqu'un ici. »

« Tu as bien fait, je suis fier, d'être le premier ! » ria John.

Sherlock le fixa, puis lui montra sa chambre.

« Voilà, c'est là que je vis, pendant les vacances. »

Comme sa chambre à l'internat, celle-ci était pleine d'un bric à braque impressionnant. Tout le mur de gauche était couvert de pile de livre, sur l'une d'elle se trouvait un crâne, John observa les livres, Chimie, Physique, Dossier de police, Fichier sur des meurtrier, Policier en tout genre. En face de la porte se trouvait un bureau avec un ordinateur, un microscope, le bureau formait un angle, d'un côté il y avait un tas de paperasse et de l'autre des expériences, un petit carnet rouge trônait sur une pile de document, le carnet d'observation de Sherlock. John remarqua qu'il y avait une pile de carnet identique sous le bureau. Juste à droite de la porte, il y avait une grande armoire, avec une glace dessus, dedans John était sûr de trouver une masse de vêtements, allant du costume de père noël au costume trois pièces. Les déguisements étaient importants dans une enquête. Et enfin au fond à gauche se trouvait le lit de Sherlock, un grand lit, où il devait dormir en étoile sur le ventre. C'était le seul endroit où le papier peint gris était visible, les murs étaient couverts de feuilles, de calculs, de recherche, de visage, de scène de meurtre.

« Formidable » lâcha John.

Sherlock, allongé sur le lit lui sourit « Tu viens ? »

« Quoi ? » John sortit de son observation des lieux. « Où ça ? »

Sherlock leva un sourcil et John lui tira la langue, puis il sauta sur le lit et se blottit contre Sherlock, profitant de leur solitude et de leur bonheur. John craignait toujours la rencontre avec le reste de la famille de Sherlock.

 


	14. Une famille douée

**The Teenage Genius**

Ca faisait quelques jours que John était arrivé à Londres. Il appréciait vraiment de se réveiller au son de la ville, et pas de la sonnerie du lycée ou de l'infâme réveil de sa sœur. Non seulement il couchait à la capitale mais en plus il dormait avec Sherlock, il ne s'était pas encore réveillé une seule fois avec le brun à ses côtés, mais il espérait tous les matins. John pensait que toute la famille de Sherlock allait être réunie pour fêter noël un peu en retard, mais pour l'instant il n'avait rencontré que 3 Holmes. Visiblement cette famille était très occupée. Il découvrait petit à petit l'environnement de cette famille, une grande solitude, parce que même à six dans une magnifique maison, la solitude imprégnait les murs. Il manquait quelque chose, Mrs Hudson essayait de réchauffer l'atmosphère mais elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps hors de la cuisine et de la buanderie au rez-de-chaussée, ou de son appartement dans l'entresol. John commençait à comprendre pourquoi Mycroft avait un si grand complexe vis-à-vis de Sherlock : Son petit frère n'avait pas connu ses parents, il n'en avait aucun souvenir, Mycroft se devait d'être sa figure paternelle, son grand frère protecteur. Et si John avait bien saisit, c'était Mandy qui jouait le rôle de la mère : Sherlock avait indiqué à John qu'elle dirigeait le MI5. John était ébahis, directrice du MI5, ça expliquait les affaires top secrètes ressues à noël. La jeune femme de 22 ans avait gravis les échelons à une vitesse folle pour se retrouver à un tel poste, et non seulement elle protégeait le royaume d'Angleterre des terroristes mais en plus elle passait une heure tous les jours au téléphone avec Mycroft : rôle de parents obliges.

Pendant cette heure quotidienne, si Sherlock se trouvait dans la même pièce que Mycroft, il partait agacé, il détestait ça : Mycroft racontant à Mandy tous ses faits et gestes. Sherlock voulait bien qu'on parle de lui, mais il se considérait assez âgé pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes et ne pas se faire remonter les bretelles à la première occasion. En bref, pour les compliments de John là il voulait bien qu'on parle de lui, mais son frère n'avait pas besoin de relater les détails insignifiants. C'est-à-dire les erreurs. John finissait toujours par suivre Sherlock mais avant de quitter la pièce il faisait toujours un grand sourire à Mycroft, qui lui de son côté passait le bonjour de sa part à Mandy. Le blond avait vraiment hâte de la rencontrer : elle avait l'air très agréable et semblait déjà bien au courant de son histoire avec Sherlock. Peut-être échapperait-il à son test. Pour l'instant il avait déjà triomphé de celui de Persie, qui après leur première rencontre, le considérait comme un membre de la famille, et de celui de Buddy.

Buddy était quelqu'un de très singulier il lui rappelait beaucoup Sherlock, dans un autre genre, et leur rencontre avait été assez inattendue.

Sherlock et lui était dans la salle de bain, qui faisait face à la chambre de Sherlock, au premier étage. Il était à peu près dix heures, Sherlock et lui avait l'intention de sortir à Hyde Park pour aller observer les gens. John s'émerveillait toujours des capacités de déductions de son petit-ami, c'était tout bonnement époustouflant. Il se préparait donc à leur petite sortie, John se rasait tranquillement en écoutant Sherlock, qui énumérait la capacité de survie du hérisson. Une bête assez intéressante d'après lui, qui était imperméable à toute attaque extérieure.

« Tu sais John, tu ressembles vraiment à une de ces bêtes ! Tu as cette espèce de double tranchant, soit tu es très agréable, soit tu pique. Tu sais admirablement bien te défendre contre ceux qui te déplaisent ou te blessent et … cette expression que tu as lorsqu'on brave l'interdit, quand tu ne comprends pas une de mes déductions, quand tu apprécies un compliment comme maintenant, c'est … »

« Oui Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette expression ? » Demanda John, observant Sherlock dans le miroir, le rasoir à la main.

Le futur détective observa le rasoir, puis le visage de John où trainait une de ces mimiques que Sherlock venait d'évoquer. Il se rapprocha lentement pour finir coller au dos de John, leur regard ne se détachant pas. Les boucles brunes de Sherlock frôlait maintenant les cheveux dorés de John, celui-ci observait dans la glace les lèvres entrouvertes de son petit ami se rapprocher de son oreille. Et Sherlock lui susurra « John … Ton visage est et sera toujours magnifique. »

John rougit, il avait baissé la tête, il l'a releva lentement et ses yeux se raccrochèrent à ceux de Sherlock. Ils se souriaient, puis John murmura « Sherlock … » il éleva la voix « C'est mielleux ! »

Leurs sourires s'élargirent, et ils éclatèrent de rire. John pouvait laisser sortir ce genre de phrase, Sherlock, lui venait de s'essayer au romantisme. C'était … inhabituel et surprenant. Le rire cristallin de Sherlock se mêlait aux retentissants éclats de rire de John. Ce dernier repris son sérieux, adossé au lavabo, faisant face à Sherlock, il déclara :

« C'est toi qui es magnifique, je pourrais déblatérer des heures sur tes magnifiques boucles brunes, si douces, si agréable qui mettent en valeur ton beau visage et tes pommettes, et tes yeux, tes yeux … Ces deux pupilles qui me fixent, m'observent, me déduisent, me déshabillent. Tu es magnifique Sherlock, magnifiquement beau et magnifiquement intelligent. »

Sherlock le fixait puis il fit un pas en avant et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce que leurs éclats de rire avaient masqués c'était les pas dans les escaliers du frère de Sherlock, Buddy était rentré et avait décidé de se changer avant de saluer le premier ami de Sherlock. Il se devait d'être assez présentable pour le mettre un peu mal à l'aise et ainsi pouvoir le jauger convenablement. Son état actuel ne le permettait pas vraiment, il n'était pas rentré depuis quelques jours et ne s'étaient donc pas changer. Une affaire de la plus haute importance l'avait tenu devant son ordinateur de contrôle au MI6. Buddy était un passionné d'informatique, depuis son plus jeune âge, sachant qu'il avait 19 ans, c'était assez conséquent, il avait été plongé dans ce milieu. Un pur génie du piratage, il avait œuvré en solitaire dès ses 8 ans, à 9 ans il s'infiltrait dans les réseaux de l'armée britannique et à 10 il épiait le FBI et la CIA. Il ne s'était jamais fait repéré quand à 15 ans il avait fait une petite erreur qui lui avait valu une petite visite du MI6 qui lui avait proposé un poste. Depuis il dirigeait les opérations de agents depuis son ordinateur, résolvait des problèmes de piratages, améliorait sans cesse le part feu et effectuait des recherches poussée en quelques minutes. Il venait juste d'être libéré du QG du MI6 et n'espérait qu'à une bonne douche quand il perçu les éclats de rire. Des rires qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant que ses sons mélodieux provenait de son frère et de son ami. Il fut encore plus étonné quand Sherlock enlaça le blond et que l'autre lui répondit par un baiser langoureux. Buddy leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait dû s'en douté.

Les deux lycéens se séparèrent, et Sherlock prit la parole : « Bonjour Buddy »

« Bonjour Sherlock, bonjour. » répondit-il.

John se retourna brusquement puis il sourit à Buddy, Sherlock avait, comme toujours raison, il ressemblait vraiment à Buddy Holly.

« Enchanté je suis John. » se présenta John.

« Ravi, je vais monter… » Il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, gravi les escaliers et jetant un regard à l'antre de Mycroft, puis à celle de Persie s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

« Bravo John ! »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est ce qui s'appelle passé un test de Holmes avec brio ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Je suppose que de m'entendre rire à suffit… » Déclara Sherlock.

« Je ne comprends pas Sherlock, j'ai passé le test de Buddy ? En te faisant rire ? » Soudain John réalisa que Sherlock n'avait jamais eu d'ami, qu'il n'avait jamais reçu le moindre copain chez lui. En plus avec son caractère même les membres de sa famille ne devaient pas l'entendre rire souvent.

« Effectivement, je n'aurais pas trop de raison de rire tout seul dans ma chambre… ou alors d'un rire sarcastique pour me moquer de telle ou telle chose. » compléta Sherlock.

« Il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes à cacher mes pensées, je suis sûr que toute ta famille vois ce que je pense ! » s'exclama John.

Sherlock sourit et ils partirent au parc. Pendant que Sherlock aiguisaient ses sens de déduction, John pensait à Buddy, il trouvait qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose de Sherlock en lui, en à peine deux minutes, il l'avait cerné, il devait tout savoir de lui. Mais alors que Sherlock était passionné par les meurtres, il avait l'air plutôt intéressé aux affaires top secrètes, aux complots, aux attaques terroristes et aux menaces pirates. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées il sursauta quand Sherlock lui agrippa le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet, et intéressé.

« Tu as failli te prendre une vieille dame de plein fouet et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va vraiment t'intéresser. » répondit Sherlock, amusé.

« Ah ? Et c'est quoi exactement ? »

« Regarde là-bas. »

John tourna la tête et vis une jeune femme jouant au cerf-volant avec son fils de six ans, sous la neige, puis il remarqua le peintre, paradoxalement il avait une toile disposé devant lui et il photographiait la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu … » John parlait dans le vide, Sherlock était déjà parti.

Ils se rapprochèrent du peintre et John étant derrière il vit son petit-ami saluer chaleureusement l'artiste.

« Bonjour. » salua-t-il en arrivant après le brun.

« Bonjour John ! » John sursauta, écarquillant les yeux « Je suis Léo, le frère de Sherlock et comme tu le vois je suis un peu artiste ! » Il souriait d'un air enthousiasme. « Je suis ravie que tu aies réussi à sortir Sherlock sans l'amadouer avec une sombre histoire de meurtre ! »

John sourit à son tour, Sherlock lui leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. De tous ses frères et sœur c'était Léo qu'il préférait, il était libre, sympa et ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Il avait arrêté ses études dès ses 16 ans pour se concentrer sur sa carrière artistique : il était peintre, photographe et mannequin. Assez connu à Londres, il exposait ses œuvres dans quelques galeries, en ce moment il se concentrait sur la peinture et les photos, des œuvres mélangeant les deux techniques, il avait mis de côté sa carrière de Top Model.

« Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, John, Mycroft m'avait parlé de toi, puisqu'on ne peut pas compter sur Sherlock pour envoyer des nouvelles. Je te félicite pour ton courage : affronter un mec parce qu'il a insulté Sherlock c'est très chevaleresque ! Bon, d'après les prévisions météorologiques, il va pleuvoir dans quelques instants, vous voulez venir à mon atelier ? » John sourit, c'était bien un Holmes, qui d'autre disait prévision météorologique de nos jours ?

« Tu n'habites pas avec les autres ? » demanda John, curieux

« Non, enfin j'ai toujours une chambre au premier, mais je ne l'utilise pas, je préfère dormir où je travaille, vous allez voir, c'est un vrai paradis ! Allez venez ! » Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc.

Ils déambulèrent quelques minutes dans les rues de Londres et arrivèrent devant un petit immeubles de six étages, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

« C'est au quatrième. » Léo était tout sourire.

En ouvrant la porte de son atelier, il s'écarta pour laisser le passage à ses invités, Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil rapide, pas grand-chose avait changé, les toiles et les photos, les canapés peut-être, mais c'était toujours un épais fouillis. Mais cela ne ressemblait en rien au bazar de Sherlock, ce dit John, non, Sherlock lui savait où tout se trouvait et pourquoi il avait posé les choses ainsi. Au bout de dix minutes, John redéfinit sa définition de désordre. Il jeta un regard amusé à Sherlock, celui-ci pencha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Contrairement aux autres Holmes Léo était bavard. Ils restèrent toute la journée chez Léo, l'observant travailler et regardant ses photos. Sherlock était content de retrouver son frère et de lui raconter quelques bribes de ses activités récentes. John lui observait l'appartement sous toutes les coutures, de la cuisine aux toilettes, des toiles aux photos numérisées, des chaussures aux coussins, tout y passa. Il sourit en s'imaginant tout déduire en quelques secondes, il sourit en s'imaginant en Sherlock. Ce dernier le regardait et lui lança une boulette de papier. Ce fut le signal pour Léo :

« Bon, les garçons, je vais vous ramener et on va tous manger à la maison, je devais passer pour le diner de toute façon : je voulais te voir au moins une fois avant mon départ John. Je pars après demain au japon, il fallait que je me dépêche ! » Il avait l'air enthousiaste de partir.

« Tu pars pour combien de temps ? »demanda John ébahis, il avait toujours rêvé de visiter des pays étrangers, mais il n'était jamais sorti du Royaume Uni.

« Un ou deux ans. » répondit Léo, amusé de voir l'envie remplir les yeux de John

« Ah oui, quand même ! » s'exclama le blond « Ce ne sont pas des petites vacances ! »

« Léo a une maison là-bas » expliqua Sherlock, sous l'œil bienveillant de son frère « Il part pour aller vendre ses toiles, il les vend bien plus cher là-bas, et beaucoup plus de Japonais sont fans de lui. »

« Je ne pars pas juste pour la notoriété et l'argent Sherlock, je retourne chez moi en fait John, je vis la plupart du temps un peu n'importe où, mais ma destination préférée reste le japon. »

« Quelle chance. » Sherlock releva la tête et fixa John, puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et réfléchi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans un taxi londoniens, un quart d'heure de taxi après eux ils débarquèrent dans la maison des Holmes et s'emparèrent de la salle à manger. Buddy et Mycroft étaient déjà attablés. Mrs Hudson apportait les entrées. Ils dinèrent comme des papes, une bonne ambiance régissait le repas. Une fois le dessert avalé, Sherlock et John montèrent et s'enferment dans la chambre de Sherlock.

« On pourra voyager si tu veux. » Proposa Sherlock.

« Quoi ? Sherlock, quand est-ce qu'on aurait le temps de voyager, nom de dieu ? » Jura John.

« J'ai pensé que ça te ferrais plaisir, tu avais l'air de vouloir partir avec mon frère … » Il fut coupé par John.

« Si tu as ne serai-ce que pensé au fait que je parte sans toi et avec ton frère au japon … »John mit en suspension sa phrase, voulant accentuer le caractère important et menaçant de la proposition.

Sherlock leva un sourcil et l'embrasse. « Je pensais que ça te rendrais heureux : j'avais vraiment envie de partir avec toi. Tu m'as demandé quand est-ce que je comptais voyager, je réponds l'année prochaine, avec toi, en Inde. »

John le serra dans ses bras. Il était prêt à tout abandonné pour Sherlock. Mais que Sherlock lui fasse une proposition, il parsema la mâchoire du brun de baiser.

« Mais avec plaisir, j'en rêve Sherlock ! »

Ils se couchèrent tranquillement, fatigué de leur petite journée.

« J'ai presque rencontré toute ta famille Sherlock, je suis heureux, ils me plaisent bien. »

« Je suis rassuré »

« Parce que tu t'es inquiété ? » demanda John assez surpris.

« Bien sûr John, bien sûr, j'appréhendais pas mal ta rencontre avec Persie, mais tu as parfaitement géré, Buddy n'était pas un vrai problème, et j'avais peur que tu trouves Léo ridicule… » Murmura-t-il.

« Ridicule, oh non ! Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aime beaucoup, il est très agréable et très gentil. J'ai trouvé que son travail était magnifique. Toutes ses toiles, c'est fou, en fait je suis assez impressionné. »

Sherlock sourit, John était vraiment parfait.

« Vous les Holmes vous avez tous une qualité qui prime sur les autres, et vous l'utilisez dans votre travail : Mycroft a un don pour calmer les esprits, il est prof, rien de mieux Persie est une très bonne menteuse, une cachotière et une bonne rapporteuse, la confidente parfaite, elle va chercher des infos et raconte tout à la reine, pratique Mandy a l'air de combiner parfaitement vie publique et vie privée, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré mais elle a l'air de mettre la famille au même niveau que son travail, ce qui est admirable je trouve, pour une femme qui a des fonctions aussi importantes Buddy est un dieu de l'informatique, il a mis à profit son don Léo a très bon gout et beaucoup d'imagination, il est fait pour nous émerveillé avec ses chef-d 'œuvres et toi tu es génial, tu repère tout en un clin d'œil et tu recoupe les informations plus rapidement qu'un ordinateur, un parfait détective. » débita John. Visiblement les Holmes lui avaient fait de l'effet

« John ? » demanda Sherlock en se collant à lui.

« Hm ? »

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

John sourit dans le noir et acquiesça « Moi aussi Sherlock, plus que tout au monde. »

 


	15. 221B Baker Street

**The Teenage Genius**

John était très excité, Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être mais il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec ses absences répétées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? A ça s'ajoutait les regards en coin de Mycroft. Bon visiblement ils mijotaient un truc ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette affaire ?

Le 30 décembre John était tout excité, il transpirait l'euphorie de la nouvelle année. Sherlock l'avait prévenu la veille :  
« John, demain on ne va rester à la maison, prépare ta plus belle tenue »

John avait acquiescé, circonspect, mais heureux : Sherlock voulait peut être passé le nouvel an avec lui, en tête à tête ! Il essaya de ne pas trop imaginer de scénario : la plupart étant hautement improbable, comme Sherlock et lui dans un restoroute quatre étoiles, Sherlock détestait ce genre de restaurant et lui n'appréciait pas vraiment l'atmosphère pesante et hautaine qui s'en dégageait. D'autres scénarios étaient complètement ridicules, beaucoup trop romantique, comme une ballade au parc, un cinéma, en plus d'être ridicule ces solutions n'étaient pas du tout adaptées au dernier jour de l'année.  
La seule indication qu'il avait concernant sa soirée avec Sherlock, c'était une consigne vestimentaire. Sherlock lui avait fait une petite remarque :  
« Je viendrais te chercher à huit heure, et il est hors de question que tu es un de ces immondes pulls ! »  
Ce à quoi John n'avais pas répondu, il s'était contenté d'un long haussement de sourcil, dubitatif.

Il avait donc pris soin de respecter les indications de Sherlock : il avait passé son plus bel ensemble. Bon soyons clair : Mycroft l'avait emmené faire les boutiques, parce qu'au vu du costume beaucoup trop long et marron pour son bien, John avait besoin d'y aller. Il avait donc passé son plus bel ensemble (acheté la veille) : un pantalon et une veste noire cintrée avec une jolie chemise bleu marine. Un costume qui lui allait à merveille. Il ne le tassait pas pour une fois. C'est donc dans cet accoutrement que John attendit Sherlock dans le salon. Impatient il ne cessait de regarder l'horloge. De plus en plus impatient A mesure que les minutes passaient.

Huit heures sonnèrent la nuit était déjà noire. John fixait la porte. Et Sherlock apparu : majestueux. Il portait une chemise pourpre très près du corps, un jean noir slim et une veste noire cintrée, par-dessus il venait d'ouvrir son éternel manteau, l'écharpe offerte par John a Noël complétait sa tenue.

Ils étaient Tous les deux ébahis par la prestance de l'autre. John était habitué à la classe de Sherlock, de provenance assez noble il était toujours très élégant, avec une petite touche de folie les boucles d'ébène qui ornaient son front, et évidemment cette immense intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux.  
Sherlock lui fut complètement prit au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que John ait passé un costume. Il l'avait prévenu tenue chic mais là il s'était surpassé. Le détective voyait bien qu'il avait été acheté la veille, il penserait donc à ne pas faire de remarque à Mycroft sur son régime a leur prochaine rencontre. Mais c'était tout simplement parfait : John n'avait pas l'air engoncé, non il se tenait admirablement bien dans ce genre de vêtement. Il avait même un certain maintient militaire qui devait venir de habitudes de son père qu'il avait copiées. Devant ses yeux se tenait un homme heureux, devant ses yeux se tenait un homme magnifique, devant se yeux se tenait son John.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants puis John s'avança impatient. Sherlock lui sourit. Ils tendirent leur main en même temps, s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et Sherlock parti en courant John le suivant. Les mains liés, deux grands se dessinaient leurs lèvres.

Sherlock tira John dans un taxi et chuchota l'adresse au chauffeur. Le taxi démarra et au bout de quelques temps, ils arrivèrent à destination. John regarda perplexe une simple rue londonienne, pas excessivement bruyante, assez chaleureuse même, se surprit-il à penser.

Sherlock sortit de la voiture et paya la course. John le rejoignit sur le trottoir.  
« Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Tu enquête sur quelque chose ? » Demanda John un peu déçu, il avait espéré un dîner, voir même un rendez-vous. Il avait oublié à qui il avait affaire : Sherlock Holmes ne dépensait pas son temps dans des dîners aux chandelles avec John. Oh et puis c'était ridicule, ils vivaient déjà dans la même chambre au lycée, et passaient en plus les vacances ensemble, John n'avait pas besoin d'un rencard !

Sherlock ne répondit pas il se tourna vers une des portes de la rue, près d'un petit salon de thé et sortit une clef de sa poche. John plissa les yeux il avait déjà vu cette clef, mais où ?

Sherlock sourit, glissa la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.  
« Bienvenue au 221B Baker Street ! » S'exclama-t-il.  
« Oh ! Très bien... » Murmura John circonspect.

Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire en coin et entreprit de gravir les escaliers. Arrivé en haut il ouvrit la porte et laissa entré John.  
Un John qui ébahit par le charme ambiant était planté bouche bée dans le couloir.  
« Aller entre » lui dit le brun en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

Tous les sols étaient en parquet, les murs étaient tapissés de motif noir et gris, des grosses frises stylisées, on sentait une petite odeur de cirage, de vieux livre et de thé. Dans les salons les meubles étaient tous accordés entre eux, John trouvait ça magnifique : une bibliothèque couvrait le mur du fond, devant il y avait deux fauteuils et un bureau, en face de l'entrée deux grandes fenêtres étaient encadrées par des rideaux bordeaux, collé au mur de droite il y avait un canapé et une table basse, un peu plus loin en face trônait une télévision, sur le même mur que la porte d'entrée une grande ouverture menait à la cuisine. John toujours aussi émerveillé, il sentait la présence de Sherlock dans tout l'appartement, jetât un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisine immaculée et à sa grande table blanche et se dirigea vers les portes au bout du couloir, à droite il découvrit une salle de bain bleu foncé, très classe et au fond il ouvrit la porte sur un monde nouveau : leur chambre. John avait bien sentir l'aura de Sherlock dans le salon et en voyant les enfilades de pièces, il comprenait peu à peu le temps qu'avait du passé Sherlock sur l'ameublement. Tous les meubles de la chambre étaient anciens, du lit au montant en chêne, au tapis persan. John était subjugué, une grande armoire à glace en chêne également trônait, majestueuse, adossée à un mur, des murs qui étaient complètement noir. John se retourna vers Sherlock.  
« Comment ...? Tu...? Je... » Bafouilla-t-il.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais tu as complètement oublié que mon frère t'avais offert une clef à Noël, il m'avait offert exactement la même, c'était la clé de cet appartement. Un appartement qui comme tu le vois a été complètement aménagé par mes soins. J'ai un bureau personnel au-dessus pour effectuer mes expériences tranquillement sans que tu sois gêné. L'appartement d'en bas appartient à la fille de Mrs. Hudson, elle est charmante. » Sherlock avait tout déclaré, comme à son habitude d'un quel trait.  
« Tu as fait tout ça ?! C'est magnifique Sherlock ! Magnifique ! » Sourit-il. « Je t'aime tellement ! Effectivement j'avais complètement oublié cette clé ! Je suis comblé ! » Il se jeta sur le brun et le serra dans ses bras. Sherlock lui rendit son étreinte, particulièrement content d'avoir fait plaisir à son copain.

Après cette visite éblouissante, John se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils. Il remarqua alors les deux coupes de champagne et souri Sherlock voulait vraiment passer le nouvel an avec lui.  
Après avoir dégusté leur champagne, Sherlock amena les plats, qui avaient dû être prépares et amenés par Mrs. Hudson et ils savourèrent in magnifique repas en tête à tête. John était subjugué, cette soirée était parfaite. A minuit ils se levèrent les yeux dans les yeux, la coupe à la main, ils venaient juste de finir leur dessert, ils trinquèrent, burent et poseront leurs coupes, des que Sherlock eut posé la sienne, John le poussa dans son fauteuil et pour le remercier de tous les efforts qu'il avait dû produire pour lui, il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparent haletant, Sherlock pouffa, il avait eu raisin de mettre du Guy au-dessus de son fauteuil. John le regarda étonné, qu'est qui pouvait bien faire rire son compagnon, il leva les yeux et éclata d'un rire cristallin. Sherlock avait tout prévu ! John dans un éclat de rire décida de le surprendre, il reprit un air calme et demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante :  
« On va s'installer ensemble ? »  
« Ça ne te va pas ? » Répondit Sherlock du tac au tac, la question pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.  
John lui fit un immense sourire « oh si ! Je serais honoré de partager mon appart, ma chambre et mon lit avec toi ! »

Sherlock se pencha et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés l'un à l'autre.

John était comblé, Sherlock avait parfaitement joué le jeu de la surprise, ça avait bien marché, John avait être captivé par la beauté des lieux et le temps sacrifié par Sherlock pour réussir une telle entreprise : rien que des trouver des meubles, John aurait mît des mois, Sherlock lui n'y avait passé que quelques jours. Sherlock, quant à lui, était au paradis, John avait apprécié sa surprise et en plus il acceptait de vivre avec lui, c'était un rêve, qui devenait réalité. Un rêve qu'il n'aurait fameuse imaginer avoirs l'année dernière.

Depuis la première visite de John, ils étaient retournés dans leurs appartements, John avait fini par déménager toutes ses affaires pour les derniers jours de vacances. Ils commençaient à prendre des habitudes de couples, John lui préparait tous les jours un petit déjeuner, Sherlock n'avait d'abord pas apprécie pleinement l'attention. Mais quand il avait vu la lueur de plaisir dans les yeux de John, il avait souri et s'était dit que finalement : il pouvait s'habituer à ce genre de manie de la part de John. Parce que si ça lui faisait plaisir, c'était merveilleux. Sherlock quant à lui passait toujours au moins 2 heures dans son bureau à faire exploser des trucs pas nets comme disait John. Quand il redescendait il trouvait souvent John endormis dans le canapé la télé allumée, il souriait puis éteignait la télé et l'enveloppant dans une couverture bien chaude.

La fin des vacances arriva beaucoup trop vite à leurs yeux, ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de retourner dans leurs lycée, loin de tout, leurs habitudes commençaient à s'installer et tout aller de nouveaux changer. John était tout de même un peu impatient de revenir au lycée, rien que larvé que Sherlock avait oubliés son violon la bas, et John adorait quand Sherlock se transformait en violoniste fou. La veille de la rentrée Mycroft passa au 221B et les emmena aux portes du lycée : John avait encore dormis dans la voiture. Sherlock n'avait fait aucune allusion au régime de Mycroft, ce dernier lui avait un petit sourire. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, pendant toutes les vacances il avait correspondu avec Harry. Il l'avait prévenu que leurs frères vivaient désormais ensemble, elle s'en était réjoui et visiblement avait commencé à engager la conversation avec ses parents sur ce sujet.  
« Ça valait le coup de leurs donner des mois d'avance le temps que l'idée face son chemin !" Avait-elle écrit dans son dernier message.  
Ce à quoi le professeur avait répondu "J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile de faire passer sans frère avant soi ... »  
En effet Harry aurait bien eu besoin de prévenir ses parents, mais elle ça faisait des années qu'elle sortait avec sa meilleure amie. Comme elles allaient avoir dix-huit ans dans l'année, elles avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble, loin de leurs parents respectifs pour vivre pleinement leur amour.

Sherlock secoua doucement John, enfin réveillé, ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte ils furent accostés par Moriarty. Il l'avait oublié celui-là !

John frémit et avec Sherlock, ils lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier, il était hors de question qu'il se mette en travers de leur chemin.

 


	16. Le triomphe de l'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous et voilà la fin de cette petite aventure, un peu longue à sortir mais bon ... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et que je n'ai rien oublié !
> 
> C'était magnifique en tout cas à traduire et à continuer, un vrai plaisir !

**The Teenage Genius**

Les craintes de Sherlock se vérifièrent : Moriarty avait décidé de se mettre dans leur chemin ... Et dire que leur relation avait si bien évoluée, même les parents de John se rendaient à l'évidence : Sherlock et John étaient faits pour être ensemble.  
Visiblement James Moriarty ne semblait pas avoir pris en compte ce facteur. Ce qu'y le gênait ce n'était pas l'homosexualité, non, c'était tout simplement que Sherlock puisse avoir un ami ... Un partenaire ... En gros qu'il ne soit plus au centre de l'intérêt du brun.

Moriarty ... Sherlock l'avait complètement oublié celui-là ! En seconde il lui avait fait une scène, dévoilant devant tout le monde leurs incroyables intelligences : ils étaient les deux grands esprits de ce lycée sans aucun doute. Mycroft avait réagi et avait essayé de tourner le système contre lui : un échec complet ... Moriarty était beaucoup trop intelligent, déjà à quinze ans il avait des connaissances haut placées qu'il faisait chanter. Mycroft avait donc essuyé un échec cuisant. Sherlock, lui, avait nourrit un intérêt sans borne envers cet élève : un élève avec lequel il pouvait se comparer, quelqu'un qui égalait son intelligence, quelqu'un qui le sortait de sa lassitude, quelqu'un qui lui jetait un défi qu'il ne pouvait refuser, pare que rien ne pouvait empêcher Sherlock de rivaliser d'intelligence, rien.  
Ces deux-là s'affrontaient donc amicalement, dans n'importe quelle matière : le principal c'était l'adrénaline, la passion, la réflexion.  
Souvent ils se retrouvaient après les cours, ils s'échangeaient des énigmes

C'est au milieu de l'année de première, que Sherlock rompu la relation. Son frère l'avait bassiné toutes les vacances :  
"Tu dois comprendre que cet homme est beaucoup trop intelligent pour son bien ! Il joue avec toi mais un jour il jouera contre toi !"  
Sherlock ne se laissa pas influencer, il exprima même un certain dégoût face à l'attitude pathétique de son frère poule. Non ce n'est pas son frère qui le fit changer d'avis.

C'est après un dernier pari que tout changea : James lui avait proposé une énigme et il lui avait fourni de la drogue dure. Ils en avaient déjà pris et appréciaient la sensation de quiétude quelles offraient. Bien sûre ils réalisaient les effets néfastes qui agissaient sur leur corps. Ça faisait partie du défi. Ce jour la Sherlock arriva à sa limite : il fit une overdose devant James et il vit son véritable visage. Moriarty était déçu, déçu de la faiblesse de Sherlock, déçu que son jouet se soit cassé. Et au lieu de le sauver, d'appeler les secours, il a tourné les talons et est parti, tranquillement.

C'est Mycroft qui le sauva d'une mort certaine. Il l'emmena tout de suite à l'hôpital. Et Sherlock compris, il ne devait plus jamais se lier avec quelqu'un, plus jamais il ne se rapprocha de quelqu'un, plus jamais il ne serrait laissé pour mort par un proche, plus jamais il souffrirait à cause de ses sentiments. Il se l'était juré.

Tout ça c'était avant John. John qui le premier s'était vraiment intéressé a lui. Le premier avec qui il avait eu une véritable conversation depuis longtemps. Le premier qui l'avait fait chavirer, le premier qui l'avait envoûté, le premier qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait. John qui l'avait défendu contre Moriarty. John et lui ensemble. Et dire qu'ils étaient menacés !

Sherlock était particulièrement agacé, non en fait il était très énervé. Une rage profonde s'écoulait dans ses veines et Moriarty n'en était pas vraiment la cause, c'était plutôt la nouvelle.

La nouvelle, une jeune femme, oui parce que, quand on dégage une telle aura de sûreté, on est une jeune femme. Elle s'appelait Irène, Irène Adler. Brune, cheveux long, promette haute, yeux brillant d'intelligence : une très belle femme. Elle avait tout pour elle, mais elle avait surtout tout pour déplaire à Sherlock. Car Sherlock la détestait. Dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était une des ex de John. Il l'avait tout de suite mise dans une pièce "indésirable" de son palais mental. Cette femme était détestable.

En vérité Irène Adler était une jeune fille très intelligente, comme se yeux le clamaient a qui savait observer. Elle calculait tous ses coups, et à peine arrivée, elle avait déjà des informations sur toute la population lycéenne. Une partie de ses infos lui avait été fourni par James Moriarty, et depuis ils se rencontraient et élaboraient des plans ensemble.

Après quelques jours de fréquentation, Irène était apparue comme une femme décidée à reconquérir John Watson, le seul qui l'avait comblée, et Moriarty lui avait fait part de son désarroi et de son dégoût face à un Sherlock amoureux.

Ils décidèrent donc d'un plan pour éliminer le couple honni. La pression sociale, assez homophobe au lycée, ne semblait pas les affecter, Sherlock et John étaient bien trop fort moralement. Soit les insultes se heurtaient à un mur d'indifférence, soit elles ricochaient contre le bouclier protecteur que l'autre s'empressait de brandir, et les coups rendus étaient beaucoup plus fort que les petites attaques mesquines sur leur sexualité, sur la frigidité de Sherlock, sur l'impulsivité de John. Quand Sherlock ripostait ça pouvait durer longtemps, un flot de déductions tranchantes et justes qui transperçaient les persécuteurs. Alors que quand John défendait Sherlock, c'était beaucoup plus rapide, souvent c'était une remarque bien senti, sur la dernière note piteuse, ou sur une petite amie volage, et si nécessaire un coup de poing bien placé. Bref Moriarty ne pouvait pas utiliser les autres, il eut alors une idée en apprenant que Irène était sortie avec John, il exposa son plan a Irène : elle consentit.

Le lendemain de leur petit accord, Irène désireuse de se réapproprier son beau blond, se rapprocha de lui. John était ravi, ils s'étaient quitté en bons termes, il lui avait pardonné ses largesses amoureuses : sa seule condition la rupture. Elle avait accepté, ravalant sa rancune, parce qu'elle était si bien avec lui. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que plus tard mais elle avait laissé passer l'homme de sa vie ou en tout cas celui qui lui correspondait le mieux. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de passer le plus de temps possible avec John. Quoi qu'il en coûte, elle allait regagner son cœur.

Et le plan se mît en marche.

Petit à petit Sherlock se douta de quelque chose, même s'il ne prêtait pas trop d'importance aux autres. Il apprenait tout juste à considérer les autres comme des êtres sensibles et non pas pitoyables.  
Il essayait d'étudier les gens avec une précision chirurgicale tout en prenant en compte leurs sentiments, enfin les gens... surtout John.

D'ailleurs pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas cours ? Sherlock eut sa réponse grâce à James. Ce cher James le prévint qu'il soupçonnait son copain de le tromper avec son ex, et qu'il les avait vus ensemble et que ça ne l'étonnait pas vu les sentiments que la jeune femme entretenait pour lui.

Sherlock fut d'abord dubitatif, son John ? Avec une femme ? En train de le tromper ? Impossible. Puis le doute s'insinua : et si ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? John avait toujours eut l'âme d'un séducteur, d'un coureur de jupon... Après tout cette fille-là, Irène il était déjà sorti avec elle. Sherlock se maudit de ne pas réussir a bien appréhender les sentiments des gens. Il ne savait jamais si quelqu'un était amoureux, s'il était ami avec lui ou avec John. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait prouver et être un symptôme de ces relations sociales basiques. Et là, aujourd'hui il voyait ça comme une lacune, jamais avant aujourd'hui il n'avait envisagé d'étudier ce genre de comportement. Ennuyeux. Mais le doute qui s'était infiltré dans son système était insupportable et il se maudissait de ne pas s'être penché sur ce problème avant. Comment savoir si John était amoureux d'Irène ? Quels sont les critères d'une relation amoureuse ? A quoi la reconnait-on ?

Et à force de réflexion sur John il finit par envisager, quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre. Le problème en fait ce n'était pas John, qui s'intéressait a une femme, non, non le problème finalement, c'était John qui ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait plus ? Avait-il changé ? Ou au contraire devait-il changé ? Quelle attitude devait-il adopter ? Et si finalement John pensait s'être trompé, et s'il ne lui convenait plus... Il ruminait encore ses noires pensées quand il vit un couple sortir d'un bâtiment, celui de dortoirs, un couple ? Non, c'était Irène et John, Irène minaudait, comme à son habitude et John souriait... Souriait ? Souriait ! Est-ce que c'était un signe ? Est ce qu'il était amoureux ?

John ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais dès qu'il l'eut dans son champs de vision : il comprit Sherlock n'était pas bien ! Et ça c'était inadmissible. Il lui avait promis que tout irait bien, qu'il le protégerait et qu'il ne serait plus jamais, dans la mesure du possible, la cause de son malheur.

John oublia complètement Irène. Il parcourut la dizaine de mètre qui le séparait de Sherlock en courant.

Il arriva devant lui complètement essoufflé. Sherlock le regardait un sourcil levé, il avait eu le temps de se construire un masque d'impassibilité.  
Et la devant sa nouvelle copine, selon Sherlock, il lui roula le plus gros patin du siècle.

Ils en ressortirent pantelant et écarlates. Sherlock le dévisagea et comprit. Il comprit que cette femme, Irène Adler s'était rapproché de son John pour le faire souffrir lui. Quelle n'avait aucun intérêt sentimental dans l'affaire et que toute cette histoire avait été mise en place par quelqu'un lui voulant du mal. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à réfléchir : Il était derrière tout ça. Moriarty. James Moriarty. Ne le laisserait-il jamais en paix ?

Quelques jours plus tard John décida d'agir pour le bien de son couple, et de son compagnon. Il prit donc la décision de parler à Mycroft. Sherlock trouvait que la situation était au mieux puisque rien n'avait était tenté contre. John était d'un naturel plus méfiant, n'ayant pas entendu les déboires de Mycroft face au réseau de Moriarty. Il lui débuta l'histoire. Le frère de Sherlock eut une lieue de fureur dans les yeux avant de gronder : "John, je te remercie d'être venu me voir. Il est temps de mettre le pâté à ce petit insolent ! "

Cette fois ci Mycroft avait bien assuré ses arrières, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'arrêter les actes véreux de Moriarty.

Irène Adler avait vite prit la fuite, sous la pression que lui souhaitait Sherlock et James, qui voulait l'un qu'elle s'éloigne de son John et l'autre qu'elle s'en rapproche. John étant naturellement parfaitement au courant des tensions, commença à regarder Irène avec dégoût. Il avait vraiment pensé pendant un temps qu'il réussirait à la changer et à devenir ami avec elle. Visiblement il s'était trompé.

Après plusieurs mois de négociation, et de menaces de la part de Mycroft, ainsi que les enquêtes sur le terrain de Sherlock : ils réussirent à démanteler tout le réseau de l'araignée qu'était Moriarty et finalement ils finirent par l'arrêter et le juger pour fraude fiscale.

Sherlock et John en avait maintenant la certitude ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre : il réussirait à se sortir de toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables. Tout simplement parce que John et Sherlock s'était fait une promesse, une promesse d'amour et de protection. Quoi qu'il arrive il serait là l'un pour l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore de m'avoir lu ! C'est la fin de cette histoire d'amour entre mes deux héros préférés ...
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
